Legends
by Cupids Melody
Summary: Hikari, a young girl starting out on her Pokemon adventure, finds that she isn't anything like her predecessors.
1. It Begins With A Starly

A story about Hikari, a person wanting glory and power in the Pokemon world, will she be able to get it? Find out here.

Footprints dig into the soft soil, as a lady walks along. Her blonde hair blows in the wind, as her dark blue eyes look at the road ahead.  
Hikari, looked up at a nearby tree, as a Starly flew into a nearby tree, flapping it's wings as it flew down. Holding three long, sharp sticks in its mouth, Starly tried to build a nest.  
Hikari looked up at the bird Pokemon, as she threw a Pokeball into the sky, revealing a dark shaded, Ghost Pokemon Gastly, as it looked at the Starly.  
"Scare that bird until it begs to be caught!" she says, as a ghost fazes through the tree, coming out of the almost built nest, with an evil grin, as the frightened Starly flies away.  
As Starly flies away, Gastly keeps catching up, scaring the life out of Starly.  
Starly flies to a nearby tree and curls up in a ball, begging the scary ghost to go away.  
Seeing this, Hikari quickly tries to climb the tree, throwing the Pokeball at it, as the wave of energy is transferred to the insides of the ball.  
As the ball wiggles and wiggles, Starly sighs with releif from inside the ball, as Starly realizes the Pokeball is protecting her, the ball stops wiggling, as Hikari catches her first Pokemon.  
With an evil grin, she returns Gastly to her Pokeball. "That was pretty easy" Hikari said, jumping down from the tree. She continued along the road, excited about what lies ahead. 


	2. Obtaining An Income

Hikari walks along the road, trying to think of a way she can rule the world, or at least something.  
Hikari started putting out fliers, stating the following.

"If you have something that needs to be done, I'm your gal.  
From Pokemon Captures to theft, just put your request in the Pokemon center mailbox and I'll read it later"

With that, Hikari walked out of the Pokemon Centre, bored.

Hikari walks over to a small stand selling snacks and small gifts, and purchases a newspaper, looking through it to find anybody that replied to her add in the paper, there were none.  
Hikari walked into the towns Pokemon center, seeing if she had some mail.  
"Hi, do I have any mail?" she said to the nurse of the facility.  
"I'll just check now.." The Nurse said, pressing the keys on her computer.  
Hikari sighed, wondering if she would ever get a request, she was tight on money now, with food for her and her Pokemon, plus accommodation, things were getting tough, she needed a request.  
"Here we go, you have a letter" she says, handing it to Hikari.  
Hikari walked out of the Pokemon center, and opened the letter, to find the following.

"Hello, I read your add in the paper, I am after a Rotom, last seen in this location. Deliver it to the address that is on the back of the letter."  
Hikari, finally given a chance to earn some money, holds her hops high, as she heads off to capture a Rotom, her only chance at an income. 


	3. The Hunt For Rotom

As Hikari got to the house, she saw a few trainers getting in, not to mention the ones crowding around the house.  
"Whats going on here?" she asked, curious.  
"What? You haven't heard? Rumor has it a Rotom lives here, and is beating the pants off of trainers" he says, pushing past the trainers trying to get to the gates.  
Hikari throws a poke ball, as Starly comes out, using wing attack to skim past some of the trainers and using it's wings to cut their sides, causing them to collapse.  
The Two trainers that were able to dodge looked at Hikari.  
"That wasn't very nice!" the first one said. "How about we battle, winner gets to go inside"  
"Fine with me" Hikari says, as the Trainer sends out a Krabby.  
"Alright, Krabby. Use bubble beam, now" he says, as the bubbles stream up to Starly, Starly uses the wind currents to dodge, Starly then flaps its wings vigorously, sending the bubbles right back at the Krabby. With the confusion of the bubbles that surround the Krabby, Starly flies in with a wing attack and hits Krabby head on, knocking it out.  
"Looks like I win" Hikari says, as Starly perches on her shoulder as she enters through the gates. After a small while of searching the house, Hikari finds the other trainer used her battle as a distraction to get passed her. Hikari's fists tightened, she didn't like when people used her.  
As Hikari opens the door, she finds two trainers battling, but more importantly, she finds Rotom using thunderbolt on a trainers Jigglypuff, before its able to use sing. The Jigglypuff bounces out of the thunderbolt, and slowly runs up towards Rotom to perform pound. Bang! Rotom burns out a massive display of electricity onto the wounded Jigglypuff, knocking it out.  
Hikari gets Starly to wing attack on Rotom, as Starly flies over Rotom trying to get a good shot, Rotom uses thunderbolt on Starly, as Starly tries to fly away and dodge the attack, the electricty gets charged into the air, hitting Starly and knocking it out, as Hikari returns it.  
Hikari looks around as two trainers run out of the house,  
"I see.. So if a trainer loses, they get scared and leave.." Hikari says to herself. 


	4. Closing In

As Hikari locates Rotom, Hikari chases Rotom up the stairs, as Rotom fazes through the walls.  
"So you can faze through walls eh.." she says to herself quietly, as Hikari runs to a nearby door. Hikari quickly opens it, to find a small room. A small rusted table and a microwave lay in the room. "Not here.." Hikari says under her breathe, as suddenly the microwave changes form, into the Rotom she's been looking for. As the microwave-like Rotom starts to exhale fire apon Hikari, Hikari is forced to quickly send out Gastly to protect her from the scorching flames.  
"Gastly, quickly use confusion" she says, as the flames draw near, intensifying ever so closely.  
Gastly quickly uses confusion before the flame gets to close, warping the flame into a strange, blob like shape, giving Gastly the option of sending the fire back at Rotom as Gastly launches the blob of controlled fire. As the microwave takes the hit from an unsuspecting firey blob, Rotom phases out of the microwave and begins to phase through a wall."Nope" Hikari says, as Gastly quickly creates a mass of dark energy to hit Rotom with shadow ball. The dark ball is launched, but Rotom manages to avoid the attack and phases through the walls again, going to another room.  
"Damn.. We were close too" Hikari says, walking outside into the backyard.  
Hikari looks at Gastly.  
"That Rotom, plus all these other trainers.. we can't do this alone, we need another Pokemon" Hikari says, as she spots a Poliwag swimming in the pond.  
The Poliwag seems to be enjoying swimming around the small pond. Gastly dips into the pond, and as the Poliwag is playing, suddenly Gastly fazes out of the water with a sudden shadow ball right up against Poliwag's head. "Bang!" is all that is heard throughout the Mansion, as Hikari runs up into a thin smoke trying to scout the Poliwag. On sight, she throws the Pokeball at the Poliwag that lay on the fresh grass beside the lake as Poliwag is transfered into the Pokeball, with Hikari gaining another Pokemon.  
"Now lets see it use fire attacks against me now" Hikari says with a smirk across her face.  
Hikari hears a loud scream in the house. Thinking that most likely another trainer fell at the hands of Rotom, she quickly runs up the steps and back into the house, before any trainers get the chance to capture Rotom.  
Hikari sees Rotom, hovering over a small washing machine. Rotom quickly fazes through the washing machine as Rotom looks at Hikari. "Your all mine" Hikari says, as Rotom shoots out a large mass of water from it's mouth, forcing Gastly to uses confusion to control the mass of water before it hits him or Hikari, sending it back at the fridge with a large splash, although seeing it do little damage at all.  
Gastly then uses confusion to take control of the fridge as it hovers slightly into the air. Some of the fridge parts start to move out of their own accord, as Rotom shows resistance towards Gastly's confusion. Gastly finds she cannot lift the fridge up due to Rotom's struggle for control. So Instead, Gastly breaks the fridge doors right off of it by focusing all Gastly's telekenetic energy at the door, leaving an open hole for Gastly to strike. Rotom quickly notices this as Rotom fazes out of broken fridge and hovers along a small coffee table, while throwing the fridge at Gastly apon release as Gastly simply fazes through it.  
Gastly then launches a shadow ball at Rotom, having being a bit weakened from the battle thus far, the shadow ball manages to hit this time. As Gastly goes to finish things by focusing it's energy to create a small black orb as Gastly faces the injured Rotom, a spark flies. From out of no where, a spark comes out at Gastly, as Gastly barely manages to evade the attack, a trainer with a Pichu looks at them as he runs up to them.  
"There is no way I'm letting you have Rotom" the trainer says, as Hikari looks at the injured Rotom laying on the floor with a twisted smile. "Fine, You'll pay for getting in my way" Hikari says and this trainer faces off with her. 


	5. Success with Rotom!

As the two trainers face off, The Pichu starts off using spark, as it shoots towards Gastly. Gastly uses confusion to take control of the flying sparks, then shoots the changing current of sparks back at Pichu. Pichu is able to quickly dodge using it's swift speed, as Pichu runs towards Gastly. Pichu starts glowing with amazing speed as Pichu performs Volt Tackle, attempting to smash into Gastly. Gastly is able to quickly use hypnosis as Gastly stares into Pichu's eyes, as it is knocked to the floor.

"Looks like I won!" the trainer laughs, as Pichu collapses onto its knees.

"What?" the trainer says, as it appears Gastly is using dream eater on the now asleep Pichu. The trainer notices he is powerless to stop it, as Pichu is knocked out.

"I guess I didn't realize if Gastly had even the slightest bit of health, I was doomed" the trainer said, running out of the house.

"That was close.." Hikari said, as she heard yet another scream, as she tracked it down. Rotom.

Rotom quickly notices Hikari and fazes through a wall, as Hikari enters she sees it as more of a gardeners shed, as Rotom fazes through the lawn mower.

The lawn mower roars, as Gastly uses shadow ball on it. The lawn mower knocks into the shadow ball, dis-attaching itself from Rotom as the lawn mower flies at Gastly. Gastly has the lawn mower faze through Gastly yet again. Gastly uses Shadow ball towards Rotom and hits Rotom this time, as Rotom uses thunderbolt on the black shadow orb closing in, giving Gastly a hard time to survive with the collision of the colliding attacks. Gastly quickly hits Rotom with hypnosis and Gastly starts to drains Rotom, before Hikari throws a pokeball at it.

The ball wiggles a bit, before stopping, as Hikari captured the Rotom.

Hikari then walks outside, to run into a strange man.

"You caught it for me, thank you, I am the man that sent you the letter" he says, as Hikari suspiciously gives him the pokeball.

The man sends it out, as he sees the Rotom before his eyes, he gives Hikari the money for her trouble, and a pokeball as a reimbursement.

"If I ever need Pokemon, I'll call you?" he said, looking Hikari in the eyes.

"Yes please" she said, as the two head down different roads.


	6. Gyarados Rampage

As Hikari noticed on her cell phone, she got a text message.  
As she opened it, it was from her boss, requesting a capture.  
Hikari looked concerned, as the target was another trainers Pokemon.  
As Hikari got her gear, she headed out to capture her target, Gyarados.  
As she got there, the Gyarados was not hard to find, as a trainer was using it, beating trainers before her eyes, a total of ten wins so far.  
Hikari walked over, challenging the trainer to a battle.  
"Yeah, sure, this will make eleven" he said, with self confidence, as Hikari sent out Gastly.  
Gastly quickly used hypnosis, as Gyarados closed its eyes quickly, blocking the attack.  
Gyarados then used hydro pump out of where, sending Gastly flying into the water.  
Hikari returned Gastly back into the pokeball, and looked at the trainer with eyes of hatred.  
"Looks like I win, next" he said, as Hikari sent out Starly.  
"Hey, get at the back of the line" he said, as the other trainers started to complain.  
"No way" Hikari said, as Starly flew around Gyarados's neck, using wing attack as Gyarados took a lot of damage.  
Gyarados then went to bite Starly, as Starly let Gyarados eat it, as Starly used its wing attack to dice up Gyarados from inside, as Gyarados made a large roar, as it collapsed on the ground.  
Starly then flew out of its mouth, as Hikari got Starly to retrieve its Pokeball, pecking the trainer.  
The other trainers started to get worried, and sent out Shinx and Pidgey, as Hikari counted by sending out Poliwag.  
Shinx used spark, as Poliwag was barely able to dodge, Poliwag used bubble beam on Shinx as it rolled away from Shinx by coming closer, hitting Shinx head on, knocking it out.  
While Poliwag was distracted knocking Shinx out, Pidgey flew in, using peck right in the middle of Poliwag's back, knocking it out, as Hikari returned it.  
Starly managed to get the pokeball in its mouth at last, much to the trainers dislike, as Hikari made a run for it, with Starly throwing the pokeball into Hikari's hands, as Starly is hit by Pidgey's wing attack, as Starly crashes down.  
Starly then waits for Pidgey to attack, at the last second, using its wings to flip sideways, trailing wing attack along Pidgey's back, and with the impact of both forces, knocking Pidgey out.  
"Wow.. That was close" Hikari said.  
Hikari returned Starly to meet at the rendezvous point, as she got her money after handing over the Gyarados to the client.  
Hikari buys the local newspaper to read the news, to find her name, alongside a bounty for her capture, of 1000 Poke Dollars.  
"Things are getting interesting" Hikari said as she walked down the road. 


	7. Bug Catching

Hikari checked the paper, after she found no requests for the day, she found a Pokemon Bug Catching Contest, and thought it would be fun to join, but because she is now an outlaw with a price on her head, she decides to purchase a disguise.  
After getting it fitted, she walks to the town of the contest, and signs up as contestant number eight, under the alias "Gretal"  
"OK, you have one hour to find as many Bug types as you can, you will be awarded on the overall quality, go!" the announcer says, as they all rush into the forest labyrinth.  
As Hikari races in there, she notices all the trainers are already capturing quite good Pokemon in sight, as the only free Pokemon in sight is a Wurmple.  
She sends out Starly, as it flies at Wurmple with a wing attack, as Wurmple uses String shot to tie Starly up, frustrated that it cant move, Starly flaps its wings vigorously, freeing itself from the strings with a gust, as Starly flies towards Wurmple as it is blown into the air thanks to the gust, as Starly gets a clean hit on Wurmple, colliding as Hikari throws a pokeball, capturing the Wurmple.  
"OK, its over!" the announcer says, as the Pokemon are shown, as a young kid named Jason is pronounced the winner.  
As they walk off the platform, and everyone starts heading home, Jason notices a shadow behind him, as he looks behind him, noticing Hikari standing there, with murderous eyes.  
"Looks like I have an admirer" Jason said.  
"Don't get smart with me, I challenge you to a battle" Hikari said.  
Jason smiles, and sends out the bug Pokemon that won him the contest, Scyther.  
"How about a three on three?" he asks, as Hikari agrees, sending out Starly.  
Starly flies towards Scyther with wing attack, as Starly is suddenly hit in the back, as Starly notices Scythers arms on Starly, using slash as Starly is pushed to the ground, knocking it out.  
As Hikari returns Starly, she then sends out Gastly, as Gastly starts to use confusion.  
Scyther tries to control itself, and it draws close, but Gastly prevails, bringing Scyther's arms down on it, knocking it out.  
"Nice" he says, as he sends out his next Pokemon, Turtwig, as it uses Razor leaf or Gastly, as Gastly uses confusion to take control of it, the leaves are sent back, although doing little damage.  
Two vines suddenly whip Gastly from behind, as Gastly is just able to place hypnosis on Turtwig, then using Dream eater to recover from the vinewhip and knocking Turtwig out.  
"OK, meet the Pokemon that caught both of them!" he yells, as he sends out Numel, as a fire spins around Gastly, hitting it from right to left, constantly putting the fire burns on Gastly as Gastly eventually is knocked out.  
Returning Gastly, Hikari sends out Poliwag, to settle this once and for all.  
Poliwag quickly uses bubble beam, as Numel hits the bubble beam with flamethrower, creating alot of steam, as Numel jumps out of the steam, much to Poliwag's surprise, as Numel headbutts Poliwag, as Poliwag is lauched off, Poliwag is able to use bubble beam right in Numel's face, sending them both back.  
They both try to maintain there balance, struggling not to fall from the incredible techniques.  
Both trainers look concerned as they both struggle, as finally Numel falls, as a smile lights up in Hikari's face, as they both return there Pokemon, Hikari walks off as Jason smiles, having found a rival. 


	8. Fossils

The next day, Hikari woke up, getting out of bed, she got ready for the day, as she noticed a text message, but what was strange was the caller was someone not on her contacts, as she checked the message, it said the following.  
"Hi, This man I know said you got him a Rotom and a Gyarados, I was wondering if you can help me out, I want an Anorith, here is the rendezvous point"  
She quickly assigned the new caller on her contacts, as she headed for the scene, for what appears to be a Pokemon Museum, disguised as the person she used for the Bug Contest, she posed as a tourist, after she bought a camera and binoculars, taking a picture of the fossil, Anorith, using this as a distraction to quickly use her eyes to scout how many guards there were in the building, after grabbing the fossil behind the red rope, as a security guard rushes over with a Zubat, while the other guard was in the way of the door.  
Hikari stashed the fossil in her handbag, and sent out Poliwag, as Poliwag used bubble beam against the Zubat, as Zubat is pushed into the guard, as they are both knocked out.  
With a policeman racing to the scene, Hikari chose to run into the staff halls, trying to find the machine that can bring the fossil back to life.  
Hikari ran into a scientist, as Poliwag hit him, papers went everywhere, as Hikari spotted the machine.  
Hikari grabbed the scientist by the shirt, and dragged him in.  
"If you don't bring this fossil back to life, Poliwag will drown you, am I clear?" she said, hoping he agrees.  
The scientist nods, as he gets to work, while Hikari closes and locks the door.  
After a little waiting, the machine was up to twenty percent, and Hikari became nervous, she sent out Gastly to see what their situation is, as Gastly fazes through the wall.  
Two policeman are on the scene, as they and there Growlithe race to the scene, Gastly bites their legs from underground, as the dogs fall over, as they jump up, engaged in battle with Gastly.  
Gastly uses hypnosis, as the dogs start to fall asleep, Gastly then uses shadow ball, knocking them out with several hits, as out of no where, a police taser hits Gastly from behind, as the pain runs through Gastly, Gastly drops on the ground, knocked out.  
The police return there dogs, and grab Gastly, using Gastly as a hostage they think can bring this criminal down.  
As the machine completes the re-fossilization, Hikari quickly captures the Anorith, as police start to bang on the door, breaking it open, as Hikari escapes through the window, as she runs away, she hides in some bushes, as the police pass the bushes, trying to look for her, she runs the other way, as they spot her.  
She quickly gets Poliwag to use bubble beam, as the Police point there taesers out, popping every bubble, as Poliwag uses bubble beam on the ground, the ground becomes slippery, as one of the policeman is able to get a hold of Hikari, as she gets out of grip by taking off her disguise, as the police see the true her.  
As the police are on the ground, Hikari uses this time to escape, returning all her Pokemon, including the captured Gastly.  
She meets up with her contact, as she gives him the Anorith, with her disguise off, she is awarded money, as Hikari walks off, wondering about capturing a Pokemon that could be used as a getaway.  
In a board meeting room, with five men in suits, the sign out the window, the window that has curtains over it, reads "Justice"  
"Hmm, So with this 1000 Poke Hikari already has, she has displayed the ability to look like anyone else, and steal a fossil and force the scientist to make it for her, while escaping.." one man says.  
"Yes, but she also displayed the ability to knock out policeman, not to mention the Bug Contest she won" another man said.  
"The Bug contest can not add to her bounty, only crimes.." yet another man said.  
"Well I think 3000 Poke is a fair price" the tallest man said.  
All the men look down and think for a minute, before speaking at once.  
"Agreed" they all say at once.  
As Jason looks at the paper, he sees that girl that beat him, as she was really another person, a criminal, as Jason looks concerned. 


	9. Gym Leader Challenge 1

Hikari stood, in front of a Gym, waiting for a challenge.  
"This would be my first Gym Battle.." she thought to herself, looking at her empty Badge case. Sahara was leaning on one of the pillars looking at the girl standing outside her gym, she gets up and walks up behind her. "So are you looking to get your hands on one of my badges?"  
Hikari turns around, noticing what she defines as the Gym Leader.  
"Yes, Care for a battle?' Hikari says bluntly, still unsure of how strong Gym Leaders are.  
Hikari then walks into the Gym, so she can get this over with.  
"Good it's been a while seen I had a fight, come this way" Sahara leads her to the main gym. "Charmander, you have a guess?. Charmander appears, ready to fight.  
"A Fire type.." Hikari says quietly, as she throws a Pokeball into the air, revealing a Poliwag, as Poliwag is in standby.  
"You go first' Hikari says to the Gym Leader, giving her an idea of Gym Leader's strength by the move she will use.  
"Alright I'll go first"  
Sahara nods at Charmander.  
"OK Charmander start off with a slash attack"  
"Char!" Charmander charges with a slash attack.  
As the slash is charged at Poliwag, streams of water flow towards Charmander, as Poliwag uses Water gun.  
"Lets see how well you can fight the current" Hikari said cautiously.  
Sahara smirks.  
Charmander slit the water with slash then slide along the water to meet them then use fire blast up close!  
"Char!" Charmander uses slash and slides of the water coming at they with fire blast.  
As the fire blast is launched up close, so is bubble beam, creating alot of smoke and mist around the field.  
Poliwag then uses ice beam on the mist, as Poliwag jumps out of it, everything in the mist is Frozen, and due to the closeness, Charmander is unable to dodge, as Poliwag looks at Charmander from inside the frozen block, as Poliwag uses its tail to hit the exact ice block necessary, as the ice block starts to crack violently, like an earthquake, as it ripples through Charmander, knocking it out.  
After taking her first Badge and putting it in the case, Hikari then hits the road, for another adventure. 


	10. Stages of Battle

Walking along the road, Hikari notices a tournament, as she grabs the flier, she heads their, thinking it would be good training to enter.  
As Hikari enters, she notices Jason, and glares at him, as the announcer explains the rules.  
"OK folks, here are the rules!" he says, as the crowd of maybe 500 people cheer.  
"There are four stages, Grass, Water, Rock and Plain, each round a random battlefield will be drawn, each round will use only one, as the four rounds collide! With the battlefields, only Pokemon of that type are allowed to enter, if the wrong match up is sent out, that player will be disqualified, Plain however.. Can use any Pokemon type"  
Hikari looks excited, and looks at Jason, that even though she won, it was a close match, so Hikari wanted to beat him again to prove it to herself.  
"Each Round, if you are able to win, will be on the first day, third day, semi finals on the fifth day, and the Grand final on the eighth day, now, lets draw the round mat!" he says, spinning a wheel, with the symbols of Fire, water, grass and a white piece.  
As the trainers look nervous, the wheel slowly stops, landing on Plain.  
The trainers then battle on the field, as half the participants move on to the second round, as Hikari's name is called, as she walks to the stage.  
"hey, you cannot beat me!" a trainer called Kenny says, as he sends out his Bulbasaur, while Hikari sends out Wurmple, knowing that Bug types have the advantage over Grass types.  
"A Wurmple? Hahahaha, bring it!" Kenny says, as Bulbasaur uses razor leaf on Wurmple, as the leaves charge for Wurmple, Wurmple uses string shot, as he spins them around his head, and back to Bulbasaur, using the distraction of Bulbasaur using vine whip on the leaves to string shot Bulbasaur's body, tying it up, strengthen the tightness, until Bulbasaur struggles to breathe, as Bulbasaur passes out.  
Hikari then returns Wurmple, and walks past Kenny, in tears of how he lost to a Wurmple with his inflamed ego, as Jason watches from the crowd, eating a doughnut, as he turns around, walking off, much to Hikari's surprise, feeling disowned, her fists curl up, as she stands at the gates, wondering what Pokemon she will need for round two.  
"Ok! Round two will be.." he shouts, spinning the circle, this time with only three pictures, Water, Fire and Grass, as Plain had been taken off.  
The circle started to slow down, as the Fire symbol was shown, on the board, and in Hikari's eyes as the fire burnt inside her, wanting to beat Jason. 


	11. Preperations for Fire

As Hikari purchases a local map, she tries to scout out a map of fire Pokemon, but is unsuccessful.  
"Damn.." Hikari says, as she knows she needs a fire Pokemon to fight in the fire round.  
Hikari then goes looking for Jason, trying to see if he has a fire Pokemon, or how he will manage to win the round.  
As Hikari stumbles apon him, he appears to also be holding a map, looking puzzled.  
"Are you.." Hikari says curiously, "Having trouble finding a fire type?" he interrupted, as Hikari nodded, as they both sighed at each other.  
Hikari's stomach started to rumble, as she decided to get a bite to eat, while Jason accompanied her.  
As they were sitting down to a nice, warm, bowl of noodles, they overheard a trainer talking about a wild pack of Gable, but Hikari sighed.  
A man, tall, early 40's, sat down beside them to eat a cup of noodles and a sandwich, made from hme.  
Hikari and Jason quickly noticed that the man was in fact the Announcer of the tournament they were in.  
"Hey, its a pleasure, sir" Hikari said, trying to get on his good side.  
"Haha, no problem, please, don't be all formal on account of me, i'm on lunch break" The Announcer said cheerfuly, smelling the warm steam from the cup of noodles.  
"We are stuck on the fire catching part, hahaha" Jason said, hoping that the Announcer might have any ideas.  
"Ahh, yes, that round is difficult for most, the trick is to look at the rules closer" The Announcer said.  
"The rules?" Hikari asked.  
"Haha, of course, for example, the rock field may say Rock, but the rules, if you read closer states that Rock, Ground, Steel or Fighting types are allowed in" The Announcer answered.  
"Ahh, so we might still have a chance" Jason said, with a small smirk on his face.  
"Yes, but I have to admit our fire round is without a doubt the most difficult, as only Fire and Dragon types are allowed to enter, which are both rare types" he says, enjoying his noodles.  
"That sure makes things difficult" Jason said, sighing.  
"Yes, well all our rounds are random, some might run into the fire round first, while others might run into the fire round only if they manage to make it into the top 2, the final round"  
"Ah! I just remembered, a group of trainers found a group of Gible!" she says, getting off her chair, facing to the scene.  
As both the trainers rush towards the scene, two Gible are seen eating a group of berries, but instead of one Gible each, Hikari noticed a bunch of trainers in the bushes around them.  
"Ok, first we take out the trainers, then we can get the Gible.  
As the two prepare to fight, Gastly and Scyther are sent out, ready for the capture. 


	12. The Loaned Gible

As Hikari sends out Gastly, Gastly then uses Hypnosis on the trainers, knocking them out cold.  
As Jason gets Scyther to use slash on Gible, Gible managers to dodge and perform Dragon Breath, but Scyther quickly evades and slices right through Gible, as Jason throws the Pokeball, capturing the Pokemon.  
As Hikari attempts to do the same, Gastly is stopped by a Shelder, as Shelder uses withdraw, to defend against Gastly's shadow ball.  
"Whats a Shelder doing out here?" she says, as the Shelder uses water gun on gastly, as Gastly uses confusion to control the water, Gastly also uses the confusion to shake around Shelder, eventually throwing Shelder threw a tree, knocking it out.  
A Trainer then runs up, returning the Shelder, as he walks up towards Hikari.  
Hikari, knowing she doesn't have time for introductions, looks for Gible, but to her surprise, Gible is missing.  
"Sorry about that, I used Shelder as a distraction to capture that Gible" a guy named Joe says.  
"Damn! I needed that to compete in the fire round!" she shouts, as Joe looks at her.  
"Oh, my bad, see I didn't capture Gible to compete in some tournament, I need a Dragon type to increase my chances of winning the Pokemon league" Joe answers.  
"Your going to the Pokemon league?! How many Badges do you have?" she says, curious.  
"I already have 8" Joe says.  
Hikari, feeling weak with her single Badge, pouts, as Joe stretches out his arm, with a Pokeball inside his hand.  
"If you need a Fire type, borrow this, I feel bad now.." he says, as Hikari suspiciously takes the Pokeball, as she sends out a Charmander, as she plans to Borrow the Charmander for her Tournament.  
The Next day, Hikari walks on the stage, with giant bunsen burners lighting up the field, as she sends out the Borrowed Charmander.  
The trainer she is up against, sends out Slugma, as the battle begins.  
Slugma starts off by using haze, clouding the field so Charmander cannot see.  
Hikari also notices that if she uses Flame thrower, it will only create more smoke, so as Hikari waits paciently for the smoke to clear, she tells Charmander to use dig, and as the smoke clears, Slugma looks surprised, not being able to spot Charmander, as Charmander comes up from under the earth, knocking Slugma out.  
With the battle over, Hikari walks out of the arena, after throwing the Pokeball at Joe.  
"Thanks.." she says, feeling like a charity case, she walks out just enough so she is still able to see the next round, as the announcer spins the circle, Revealing the matchup to be the Rock Round., with Hikari up against a trainer named Steve, and Jason up against a Trainer named Kiki.  
Hikari thinks of her Pokemon team so far, and decides to target a rock cavern not far from them, with Jason not far behind. 


	13. Friendships and Rivalries

Hikari heads towards a cavern, with a cafe, and a cave further out, appearing to be the main tourist attraction.  
Hikari enters, to try and find a wild Pokemon to use in the tournament.  
As She walks further and further in, she notices Joe again, following her.  
"Um.. Hi.." she says, very suspiciously.  
"Hey, just wanted to make sure you are OK" he says with a smile, as Hikari feels very awkward with him following her around.  
"Well I'm trying to find a wild Pokemon for the Rock tournament" she says, as coincidentally, Jason walks in.  
"Damn.." he says under his breath, wanting some alone time with Hikari.  
Jason walks in further, not liking Joe's presence, as they stumble across a flock of Zubat.  
Joe approaches Jason, whispering in his ear.  
"Hey, the one to knock out all those Zubat first gets to have Hikari" he whispers, as surprisingly Jason takes the challenge, sending out Numel, as Joe sends out Charmander, as they both use fire attacks to knock out the Zubat, but to their surprise, the Zubat start to fly out of control, as Joe holds Hikari in his arms.  
"I'll protect you from those mean Zubat" he says, liking the warmth of her against him, as Hikari pushes him off, sending out Poliwag, as Poliwag uses water gun to nail a Zubat right in the stomach.  
"He used me to make the Zubat go crazy, so he had an excuse to hold Hikari..." Jason says, as his face turns a bit red, but he holds it in, and walks in further, trying not to seem annoyed.  
Hikari then spots an Aron trying to dig out a piece of metal from the cave wall, as Hikari gets Poliwag to use water gun against it, and with the distraction of pulling out the metal, Aron is knocked out, as Hikari throws the pokeball at it, capturing the Aron.  
"Awesome, I now have my battle partner for the semi finals" she says with a smile, as she starts to walk out of the cave, quickly glancing at the boys, who appear to be interested in the metal Aron was digging up.  
"Whats up?" she says, as the boys try and get the metal out of the wall.  
The boys appear to not be strong enough, as Jason sends out Scyther, using Scyther's strong body to lift it out with them, but after a while, Jason drops on the floor, huffing and puffing.  
"You OK?" he says, still trying to get the metal out.  
"I'm fine, just borrow Scyther for a bit until I catch my breath" Jason says, as suddenly, the metal and Scyther start to glow, as Scyther starts to change shape, revealing a fully evolved Scizzor.  
"Wow.." Hikari says, asking how on earth that happened.  
"Hmm, well Scyther needs Metal Coat while being traded to evolve, and with Scyther trying to get it out, and the trade must have been Jason letting me borrow Scyther, that seems to fit.." Joe says, as Hikari now jealous that she does not yet have an evolved Pokemon.  
The trainers then head back home after Jason decides to show off some moves, and await the semi finals.. 


	14. The Rock Stage

Hikari sets up, against the trainer she will now play against.  
"A Rock battle hey.." she thinks to herself, sending out her new Pokemon, Aron, as the other trainer does the same, sending out a Geodude, all ready for battle.  
"Begin!" The referee yells.  
Aron starts off, running towards Geodude, using metal claw, as Geodude uses defense curl, as its arms fasten over the invading attack.  
Aron then leaps off Geodudes secure arms, as Aron flips from behind the Geodude, using metal claw right into its back, as Geodude falls down, growling at the pain.  
Geodude then uses rock throw, as Geodude picks up a rock from under itself, it throws it at Aron, and with the distance between the two, Aron is unable to dodge, as Aron manages to perform Iron Defence right before the hit, as the rock does little damage.  
Aron charges for Geodude again, using metal claw, as yet again, Geodude uses defence curl, as Aron bounces off of it, using the same trick as before, slashes Geodude across the back, knocking it out.  
"Winner, Aron, the victory goes to Hikari" the referee yells.  
Hikari returns Aron, and after walking outside, she knows the finals hold the water field, so she would use Poliwag against her rival, but the only thing is the finals are not for four days, so she has alot of time to train Poliwag. 


	15. PokeRinger

As Hikari walks along, she finds a nest of Beedrill, as she purposly throws an apple into their nest to tick them off, she sends out Poliwag.  
Two Bedrill pop out, flying steadily towards Poliwag, using needle arm, as Poliwag quickly spins while using water gun, creating strings of water, as the Bedrill cannot get past properly, as Poliwag quickly uses water gun, using the Bedrill's confusion of the short, but strong water, nailing a Bedrill right in the stomach.  
As the water stops, the Bedrill charges for Poliwag with needle arm, as Poliwag jumps up, avoiding the attack, landing on the needle of Bedrill's arm, and using water gun right in its face, knocking it out.  
"I think thats enough training for today" she says, as she returns Poliwag to her Pokeball.  
Suddenly, Jason comes down, as his Scizzor follows him, as Hikari follows him.  
"What are you up to?" she says to Jason.  
"I'm going to enter the Pokeringer tournament, so I can take two Rings in one!" he said, as Hikari followed.  
They both sat down, as Jason explained that for a Pokeringer competition, the aim was to use only bird Pokemon, to get the ring and nail it on the pole first.  
As Hikari signed up, so did Jason, as they both got ready for an intense battle lineup.  
"Now we have Hikari, versing this lad here" the announcer said, as the trainer sent out a Chatot, as Hikari sent out her Starly.  
"Go" the announcer yells.  
Starly flies towards the ring, as Chatot follows behind, Chatot uses sing, as Starly starts to feel sleepy, Starly falls back a bit, using Wing attack right into Chatot's left wing, as Starly falls asleep, Starly drops, as so does Chatot, as Chatot is knocked out.  
As the crowd awaits patiently, Starly wakes up, flying to grab the ring, and pinning it down on the rail.  
"About time.." the crows start to say, as Hikari looks at her defeated opponent, humiliated that he made her look weak.  
Hikari walks out, as she progressed into the top eight of the Pokeringer tournament. 


	16. Wings of Progress

Thinking about the fact that she was entered in the Pokeringer tournament and the Stage tournament, while being a wanted criminal and she probably had alot of requests from clients for Targeting Pokemon, she sat down, feeling very stressed out, she ordered a vanilla smoothie from the local cafe, as the icy cold smoothie hit the spot.  
After a bit of relaxing, she walked up to the stage, where it was her turn to battle.  
As Hikari sent out Starly, so did the other trainer, sending out a Pidgey.  
Starly charged for the Ring, with Pidgey not far behind, she let Pidgey overtake her, as Starly nailed wing attack from behind, using different styles of cutting to nail and knock out Pidgey, as Starly picked up the Ring, and threw it down onto the rail.  
After walking outside, Jason approached her.  
"Hey, so your up against the winner from last year, the semi finals and your already up against the winner, too bad." Jason mocked.  
As Hikari waits, the semi finals are ready.  
"So this newbie is my oppenent?" A guy called Jacob says, laughing.  
Jacon sends out Venomoth, as Hikari sends out Starly.  
"Begin" the announcer says.  
Starly flies towards the Ring, as Venomoth quickly overtakes Starly, using poison powder to intoxicate Starly.  
"Damn.." Hikari says under her breath.  
Venomoth grabs the Ring with its feet, as Starly uses Gust, as Venomoth is able to withstand it, the Ring slips out of Venomoth's feet, as they both fly to the falling ring.  
Starly quickly uses quick attack to nail into Venomoth, after taking the hit, Venomoth uses its strong wings to fling off Starly, as unknown to Venomoth, Starly was flinged towards the ring, as Starly takes it in its beak.  
Venomoth flies right above it, making sure Starly doesn't put it on the pole, Venomoth ooms up, taking the Ring in its feet, as tarly flips down, and pushes the ring further into its feet, tieing them up, in midair.  
Starly uses this opportunity to use peck constantly, eventually knocking out Venomoth, as Starly slams the ring into the pole.  
With the crowd cheering, Hikari walks out, with Starly perched on her shoulder, as she approaches Jason.  
"Looks like we are in the finals against each other, for the Pokeringer and the Stage tournament. Hikari says to Jason. 


	17. Stage Finals

Hikari walks in to the final stage of the Pokeringer Tournament, as Hikaro sends out Starly, as Jason sends out Scizzor.  
"Begin" the Announcer yells.  
Starly charges for the ring, as Szizzor uses X-szizzor while flying past Starly, badly damaging Starly, as Szizzor grabs the ring.  
As Szizzor flies down, aiming to pin the ring on the pole, Starly tries desperately to use a gust technique, using all Starly has to prevent Szizzor from moving.  
But its not good enough, although being able to stop Szizzor a bit, Szizzor scims past Starly, using an x-szizzor to knock out Starly, as Szizzor pins the ring on the pole.  
"I lost.." she says, a bit depressed, as Jason is awarded A Golden Ring, Hikari walks up to him.  
"What is that Golden Ring? she asks, as Jason tells her that four are needed to enter the Eighth Gym.  
"You know, the winner of the Stage Tournament gets one to, you know" he says, as Hikari and Jason head in slightly different directions, awaiting the finals.  
Angry, Hikari sends out Poliwag for training, as Poliwag uses water gun on the nearby tree, as a Hoothoot jumps out, as Hikari uses water gun to nail it right in the face, as Hoothoot uses peck to drill through the water gun.  
Poliwag slightly aims the water lower, hitting Hoothoot head on, knocking it out.  
Hikari looks at the knocked out Hoothoot, and seeing no danger, plus the fact that it has a strong beak to be able to hold off Poliwag's water gun, Hikari throws a Pokeball at it, capturing the Hoothoot.  
As Hikari sets up camp, she falls asleep, dreaming of the chance to compete in the Pokemon League, she wakes up after a nice sleep, much to her surprise that she is tied up.  
"What the hell?" 


	18. Pokemon Ranger

As Hikari tried to untie the ropes, she was unsuccessful, as a Skunky approached her, prepared to let out that discusting smell if Hikari tried anything funny.  
Hikari heard a voice, as a Pokemon Ranger was seen, walking into her microphone.  
"I've captured the criminal, i'll have her in the Gaol within a couple of days, over" the Pokemon Ranger says.  
With that, Hikari tried to reach into her Pocket for her Pokeballs, only managing to get one into her desperate fingers.  
As she sends it out, Wurmple appears.  
"Damn.." she says, as Skunky starts to exude that discusting smell, as Wurmple uses string shot to latch onto Skunky, using the string like a lasso to nail Skunky into a tree, knocking it out.  
With that, Wurmple started to glow, transforming before Hikari's eyes, into a Silcoon.  
The Pokemon Ranger, angry, shoots a ring around a wild starly, circling it and capturing it with her PokeStyler, as Starly uses quick attack on the newly evolved Silcoon, as Silcoon uses harden, Silcoon takes minimal damage, although Silcoon is pushed back, into Hikari and then into the wall, creating a loud bang followed by a cloud of smoke.  
"Thankyou" Hikari said to Silcoon, as the blast now freed her from the ropes, she attempting to stand up, as her left leg pulsated with pain, as she found out the blast had fractured her left foot.  
Hikari then sent out all her Pokemon, telling them to find ingrediants that she can use to heal her leg.  
With that, her Pokemon ran, as she lay back on a tree trunk, waiting for them to return, while Silcoon, not big on speed, stayed back to protect Hikari just in case.  
"She shouldn't be far" the Pokemon Ranger said, as Starly flew up into the sky, scouting, she also searched for footprints, as she found a Poliwag.  
"Poliwag don't live in these lands.." The Pokemon Ranger thought to herself, realising this was Hikari's Poliwag, she followed the Poliwag, hoping it would lead her to Hikari.  
The Poliwag was scouting something, as Poliwag came across a berry, as Poliwag grabbed it, the bush it came from started to rustle, as a Bedrill came out.  
As Bedrill used Poison Jab, Poliwag used Water gun when Bedrill managed to come close, knocking it out.  
The Poliwag then started to head back to Hikari, as the Pokemon Ranger followed.. 


	19. Collecting Ingrediants

Meanwhile, Gastly was phasing through the different inhabitants, looking for the last ingrediant that would help Hikari's leg.  
As Gastly phased through a rock, a Geodude, thinking it was under attack, threw a rock at Gastly, as the rock phased through Gastly, while Gastly used hypnosis, then Dream eater, knocking it out.  
Gastly phased through more trees, as eventually it found what it was looking for, a rare herb, the only probrem was Gastly noticed dark eyes staring at it, as Gastly accidently invaded Houndour territory.  
Two Houndour used ember, as Gastly quickly used confusion, controlling the flames as they span around Gastly, as a shield.  
Gastly then used Hypnosis, much to Gastly's surprise that phychic attacks do not work on dark Pokemon.  
One of the Houndour charged for Gastly using bite, as the ring of fire protected Gastly, as gastly zoomed up towards Houndours face, with the closeness of bite, Gastly used shadow ball, knocking it out.  
The second houndour started to growl, as Gastly phased through the ground, confusing Houndour.  
Gastly then popped up in front of Houndour, using shadowball, like Gastly did the other Houndour, knocking it out.  
Gastly then grabbed the herb and headed back towards Hikari.  
As Gastly got there, it used the herb on Hikari's leg.  
"Now all I need is the berry.." Hikari said, when just as she finished, Poliwag made it back, holding the berry in her mouth, as much to Hikari's surprise, the Pokemon Ranger caught up with them.  
"You are under arrest for Pokemon theivery, breaking and entering, using false identification and resisting arrest!" the Pokemon Ranger shouted, as her voiced echoed through the forest. 


	20. Progress with Haunter

The Pokemon quickly ordered Starly to use quick attack from the sky, as Gastly defended, as the quick attack phased through Gastly, moments before Gastly used shadow ball on Starly, knocking it out.  
The Pokemon Ranger then ran up the tree, using her PokeStyler to circle a flock of spearow, as they came down, using Peck on Gastly as gastly used confusion on one, levitating it as a shield to protect against the other attacks, as the Spearow was then hit with hypnosis, followed by dream eater.  
This gave the spearow the chance to use wing attack, knocking against Gastly's left and right side, as Gastly struggled to get up.  
The Pokemon Ranger then circled a Ratata with her PokeStyler, as she used Ratata as a bodyguard as she walked up to Hikari, holding a set of hand cuffs.  
This was easily delt with by Poliwag though, as Ratata was hit by a pump of water, knocking it out, due to the surprise.  
Meanwhile, as Gastly was hit with two wing attacks, that gave Gastly enough time to use hypnosis on one, then using dream eater to recover, and knock out the Spearow.  
The last Spearow, angry, used rage, as its beak charged for Gastly, while Gastly phased through a nearby tree, as Spearow got its beak stuck in the tree, Gastly phased out, using Shadow ball against its head, knocking it out.  
Suddenly Gastly started to glow a strange colour, as all eyes were on the Pokemon Ranger, as she walked up towards Hikari.  
Silcoon quickly got in the way, using defence curl, as the Pokemon Ranger's foot slightly levitated off the ground, as she kicked Silcoon like a soccer ball into a tree, knocking it out.  
She then walked up to Hikari, bent right over her.  
The Pokemon Ranger couldnt help but feel heavy, as she uncontrollably kissed Hikari's forehead with a red face, as she got out the handcuffs, as they headed for Hikari's wrists.  
Suddenly, out of no where, A Haunter phased out of the ground, as a claw of darkness, shadoe claw, sliced twice, one through the handcuffs, and the other through the Pokemon Ranger's PokeStyler, destroying it.  
"You evolved.." Hikari said happily, as she thought of all the possibilities ahead now.  
Haunter then applied the last ingrediant onto Hikari's leg, as it healed.  
Hikari stood up, as her Pokemon backed her up, looking at the Pokemon Ranger, defenceless and without her Pokemon Styler, as she told her newly evolved Haunter to finish the job.  
With a loud scream through the forest, Hikari returned the Pokemon to their Pokeballs, as well as Haunter, who appearently has red dripping off its hands. 


	21. You lose some you win some

As Hikari and Jason walk on the Water stage, the battlefield is seen as a huge swimming pool, so naturally only designed for water Pokemon.  
"I wonder what water Pokemon he will be using.." Hikari thinks to herself.  
Hikari threw out Poliwag, while Jason threw out his new water Pokemon, Goldeen.  
"A Goldeen huh?" she mutters to herself, as Poliwag uses water gun against it, only to have Goldeen use it's horn to drill threw the water, as Goldeen uses horn attack on Poliwag, as Poliwag is able to dodge.  
Although Poliwag dodged in such a way that she was able to use tail whip to hit Goldeen in the air, while Goldeen started to get dizzy, Poliwag used water gun, as Goldeen is blasted into the water.  
Hikari: "I guess it's over"  
Goldeen suddenly pops out of the water behind Poliwag, using horn attack, knocking Poliwag into the water.  
"It's no use, water attacks don't work well against water Pokemon, you only have water attacks, I have others" Jason said, as Hikari grinds her teeth, angry.  
"I need four Rings to get into the Eighth Gym, plus I need seven Badges more all up, I haven't got time to lose" she says, as no matter how hard Poliwag tries, Goldeen counters with hor attack, eventually knocking Poliwag out.  
As Jason collects his Second Ring, Hikari storms out, wanting to take a request from the Pokemon Black Market.  
Later on that day, Hikari appears in the local Pokemon Centre, reading two requests, as a small grin appears over her miserable smile, due to Jason beating her twice, and all that effort she put into it, as she felt depressed.  
The First request read from an unknown contact, who explained the Black Market into Detail.  
Here is what Hikari read from the letter.  
"I see you have a rather excellent catching rate, see, the Pokemon Black Market is a place to sell Pokemon, the aim is to make money.  
You can either catch a Pokemon and sell it, buy from the Black Market, evolve the Pokemon, and sell it back at a higher plice, or higher people like you who only got a small fee for your efforts compared to what the people requesting your assistance were getting.  
The Pokemon Black Market has many people buying and selling, and amoung those, the best at what they do are granted access into Hunter Groups.  
These Groups are a group of expert Black Market salesman/customers that are their to make money.  
You have been selected to enter in my group, the Soaring Dragons, please click Accept or Decline now"  
Hikari thought about it, and after a long thought, she decided to click accept. 


	22. Gym Leader Challenge 2

Hikari walked to the desired location, as she finally met up with her new 'colleges.  
One man, tall, black hair, and a young lad wearing a grey tuxedo, and a lady, wearing scarlet red, all greeted their new college.  
"It's great to meet you all" she said, as she went to catch a Pokemon for the Black Market.  
A Wild Tailow flew past, as it's shadow seared over Hikari, as she sent out Hoothoot, as Hoothoot used hypnosis on Tailow, then started pecking it rather agressively, on Hikari's orders, so Hoothoot would gain some battle experience, while Hikari quickly caught the Tailow.  
She then listed the Tailow up on the Black Market, for 1000Poke.  
She then headed for the Second Gym, still bitter about her losses to Jason.  
Suddenly, she got a call from the Boss of the group she was in in regards to the Black Market, as she picked it up.  
"Hello?" she answered. "Ah, good to hear from you. Look, you can also buy Pokemon items on the Black Market, but they cost some serious dough for some of them, and don't make a trade unless we oversee it, last thing you need is experienced sellers selling you weak Pokemon for lots of Money"  
With that, he hung up, as she pondered on it, thinking of any items she actually needed.  
"Nah.." she said, as she finally approached the doors to the long awaited Second Gym, as she opened the doors.  
"My name is Saila, welcome" a weird voice said, as the Gym Leader waked down from the isle.  
"I challnge you to a battle" Hikari said, as the Gym Leader stated a three Pokemon battle, as the battle got under way.  
Hikari sent out Poliwag, while the Gym Leader sent out Grotle.  
"A Grotle, they'd sell for lots on the Black Market.." she quietly whispered to herself, as the battle started.  
Grotle unleashed an array of leaves, as they sliced through the air, heading towards Poliwag, as Hikari quickly switched Poliwag out, as the leaves hit the floor.  
Hikari then sent out Starly, as Starly flapped it's wings vigorously, as Starly tried to push Grotle back a bit with the wind, but to Hikari's surprise, Grotle stood still, as Starly used wing attack on it's achillies heel's for all four legs, systematically knocking Grotle Out, as Starly was able to dodge the vines that Grotle made.  
The next Pokemon was a Cyndiquil, that the Gym leader sent out, as it's flames burnt the air around it, as Hikari switched out for Poliwag, getting Poliwag to use bubble beam all over the floor, as Cyndiquil found it difficult to move, thanks to the slippery floor.  
With a run up, Poliwag used Water gun right in Cyndiquil's face, as Cyndiquil tripped, not giving Cyndiquil the chance to counter, knocking Cyndiquil out.  
The Gym Leader threw the last Pokeball, an Onix came out, roaring loudly, intimidating Poliwag.  
As The two faced off, the room went slightly darker, as the real battle just got started. 


	23. NatX Mountain Comstruction

As the Onix appeared, Poliwag quickly made the ground slippery again, a second coat to even slip Onix.  
As Onix prepares to perform tackle, Onix slips on the water, as Poliwag consistantly blasts Onix with water gun, as Onix is eventually knocked out.  
After the battle, The Gym Leader gives Hikari her second badge, as she walks out of the Gym, ready to Master both the Pokemon league and the Black Market.  
As Hikari walked along the road, she noticed a giant Mountain, and decided to enter, filled with construction workers belonging to a company called "NatX", they were digging, searching and lots more, which Hikari found fascinating for thousands of people to be working in a mountain.  
As Hikari walked out, she noticed a construction worker of a different company, "Build-and-go", was yelling to two workers from "NatX".;  
"You shouldn't even be working down here! What do you even hope to find?" he yelled at the two 'NatX' workers, furious.  
Hikari walked up to them, and asked if she could solve the problem, after all, it had been sometime since she actually helped someone.  
As the angry construction worker picked up his shovel, he attempted to hit Hikari across the head, as an arm came out seconds before it could hit, as the "NatX" construction worker saved Hikari.  
"We will not tollerate that sort of behaviour, be gone, or we will move you" the NatX construction worker said, as Hikari decided to get rid of him, throwing a Pokeball, as Poliwag came out.  
The construction worker then called in Machoke, as Poliwag blasted it with a water gun, Machoke used it's arms to block, while Poliwag, still performing the water gun, ran up to Machoke, re-directing the water towards Machoke's elbows, putting a kind of pressure that was very painful, as Machoke lost it's feeling in it's elbows, as Machoke's arms fell down, flopping on it's side.  
Poliwag then used it's water gun against Machoke's chest, knocking it out.  
As Hikari walked off to the next city, Gurabi City, which just happened to be next to Yor City, the City holding Hikari's next Gym Badge, she decided to head there, also thinking about what had happened today, and thought of the fact that NatX's main Business Enterprise was located in Gurabi City, she decided to check it out.  
"The way he moved his arm to block that shovel.. He is not an ordinary person.. What's really going on in that Mountain?" she thought to herself as she headed for Gurabi City. 


	24. Guild Mission

Hikari woke up, in the small village made of charcoal bamboo, as she got up off her bed, with a smile on her face for the good amount of sleep she obtained.  
Hikari got dressed, and walked down the stairs, taking a bite of a delicious salad sandwich to go, as she walked outside, as she smelt the beautiful air.  
She started to head off to the next City, as she got a phone call.  
"This is your Guild Leader of the Pokemon Black Market, We have an order to catch a Bulbasaur, your up for the catch" he said before he hung up the phone.  
Hikari sat down, went through her purse and found her map, as she laid it out on a table made of darker charcoal bamboo.  
"Ok.. I need a Bulbasaur.. But I don't want to stray too far away from the Gym i'm targeting next.." she thought, as she scouted the map deeper.  
"Well there are two forests to choose from.. One, i've heard romours from the locals that alot of their crops grow their, which means that forest must contain alot of water.."  
Hikari looks at the larger forest on the map, that can be seen from the corner of the hill in plain sight.  
"This forest is bigger, and has been known to contain more Pokemon, but because of the large amount it covers, the chances of getting lost increase.."  
"But because the smaller forest may not contain what I want, I would have to make two trips anyway.. It's best to target the larger forest" she thinks, as she walks out and into the jungle-like forest, as she picks up her Pokeball.  
Hikari sends out Starly, to scout the area, telling him to look for a Bulbasaur and to avoid getting into confrontation with wild Pokemon.  
Hikari leans beside a tree, as it starts to shake, as a Heracross is seen as Hikari jumps back.  
As soon as Heracross spots Hikari, heracross gets on it's guard, as Hikari sends out Poliwag to deal with it.  
Poliwag loads up, shooting a stream of bubbles at Heracross, as Heracross uses brick break on the bubbles cutting right through it.  
The brick break zooms in towards Poliwag's face, as Poliwag uses it's tiny tail to splash out of the way, barely avoiding the attack, as Poliwag aims a powerful bubble beam where Heracross is about to land.  
As The water hits, heracross puts its arms in a defensive block, as Poliwag uses the water to keep Heracross in a block as Poliwag jumps up a tiny bit, running along the water that is connected to Heracross's defensive arms, as Poliwag nails a bubble beam at Heracross's head, knocking it out, with a large bang, as the bubble's finish popping.  
Hikari returns Poliwag, as she looks up at the sky.  
"Hurry up Starly..." 


	25. Vines and Wings

As Starly flew high in the air, he came across what seemed to be a small nest of two Bulbasaur and one Ivasaur.  
Starly flew back to inform Hikari, as the hours grew dark.  
Finally arriving on site, Hikari was found sound asleep leaning against an old tree, with Aron awake, guarding Hikari while she slept.  
Starly walked up to Hikari, as Aron looked at Starly, he knew Starly was one of Hikari's Pokemon, and let Starky through.  
Starly then slept on a branch of the old tree, watching over the two.  
Bump.. Bump.. "What the hell is bumping me" Hikari said as she awoke, on her side, Aron was giving her slight nudges to wake her up, and slightly backed away as Aron realised that Hikari could be very angry with him.  
Hikari brushed her soft fingers along Aron's metalic body, in a patting motion, as if to say that their is nothing to be scared about.  
After Hikari spotted Starly in the tree above her, she was on her way to where the Bulbasaur were.  
Starly flew ahead, just to scout the nearby areas before Hikari and aron got there, just to make sure everything is safe.  
As Starly flew, two leaves sliced the air, as Starly narrowly dodged the leaves, as Starly opened it's wings wide, giving forth a small but deadly gust attack at the Bulbasaur, as it hit dead on, as Bulbasaur was able to curve to razor leaves around the gust, causing two cuts against Starly's, causing Starly to drop.  
Two vines were seen heading right for Starly, as Starly blinked in fear, Starly felt no pain, as she opened her eyes, to see that two vines were wrapped around Aron, a conrade in arms.  
The vines were pulling, as ever so slowly, Aron was pulled towards the Bulbasaur, showing small earth tracks, as the wees were pulled out as Aron was slowly dragged across.  
Recovered enough, Starly flapped it's wings, as the gust headed for the drained Bulbasaur, a new set of vines pushed Bulbasaur out of the way.  
It was Ivasaur.  
Ivasaur growled at Starly and Aron, but they refused to walk away, as Ivasaur launched five razor sharp leaves, two at Starly and three at Aron.  
Starly quickly flew up, as it used gust on Ivasaur, as Ivasaur quickly dodged, two vines shot up at Starly at amazing speeds, wrapping around Starly as Starly was pulled down.  
Meanwhile, Aron quickly used Iron Defense as the leaves bounced off Aron, as if using a carton of milk against a brick wall.  
Starly used gust, creating a great magnitude of wind between Ivasaur's vines, as Ivasaur quickly dodged, Starly broke free, creating a wing attack that headed for Bulbasaur.  
Ivasaur quickly used razor leaf, aiming for the position Starly would be if he kept flying at that speed for another fice seconds.  
Aron quickly jumped in the way, as the leaves repelled, aron ran at Ivasaur with take down, as Ivasaur quickly dodges, one of Ivasaur's vines swept up under Aron's leg as Aron tried to catch it's footing after the unsuccessful take down, causing Aron to fall over.  
Ivasaur started glowing green, as Aron noticed it's power was getting weaker and weaker.. Revealing Ivasaur's mega drain.  
Ivasaur quickly glanced at the injured Bulbasaur, but it was too late, as two wings cut through the Bulbasaur, knocking it out.  
As Aron was knocked out due to the mega drain, Ivasaur growled evily at Starly, having seen his Bulbasaur knocked out, Ivasaur starts to charge at Starly at full health, as Ivasaur suddenly stops.  
Starly's whole body changed in a fantastic white glow, as it's wings spread, as Starly evolved into Staravia.  
Hikari quickly hid bihind a tree in front of the knocked out Bulbasaur, with a Pokeball in her hand.  
"This should be interesting..." she said quietly. 


	26. Reward

With a dash of the wind, Staravia took off, followed by numerous leaves as they cut through the air, as Starvia turn it's wings slightly, avoiding the attack.  
Staravia knew he had to keep Ivasaur occupied so Hikari could catch Bulbasaur, with that a mini cyclone crashes into the ground, as Ivasaur launches it's vines around a tree and pulls itself in, dodging the attack.  
As Ivasaur was pulling itself towards the tree, Ivaasaur kept hold, jumping onto a branch, and running up the tree, throwing numerous razor leaves at Staravia, as Staravia manouvers himself out of there.  
Hikari quickly ducks out from behind the tree next to it, and throws the ball at Bulbasaur, succesfully capturing her target.  
Suddenly Ivasaur jumped onto a long branch, that stretched out for quite a bit, and manouvering around on different branches, managed to jump on a branch close to Staravia, as leaves shot out like a shotgun, Starvia quickly performed Arial Ace, just managing to dodge with a cut on his left wing, as Starvia launches at Ivasaur, smashing Ivasaur through the branch.  
Three lines of blood dripped from the broken branch, as Starvia realised Ivasaur had used Razor Leaf at the last second, as both Staravia and Ivasaur fall from the tree, heading towards the ground.  
Hikari looked up, and noticed Ivasaur knocked out, and Starvia barely concious, with a small grin she pulled out Staravia's Pokeball, and returned Starvia to his Pokeball as Ivasaur hit the ground hard, as Hikari walked out of the forest.  
A small while later, a man, sitting on a chair drinking a variety of tropical hawian drinks, Hikari sat beside him, and put the Pokeball on the table.  
The mans arm stretched out for the Pokeball, as Hikari's other arm pressed against his palm, straining his hand from moving.  
"Where is the money?" Hikari said, the man started to chuckle. "You sure are a cautious one! I'll give you that!" he laughed, as he slip a small envelope across the cafe table.  
Hikari slipt two fingers in there, as she quickly peeped inside, green paper of high amounts laid in the envelope.  
On sight, she tightened her grip on the envelope, and loosened her grip on the Pokeball, so the man could reach it.  
Hikari slip her seat out, and got up, while putting the envelope in her pocket. "Nice doing business with you" were the words the man heard from Hikari, as she walked out of the cafe, onto the next city. 


	27. NatX

As footsteps walked along the path, two metal signs appeared.  
The footsteps stopped, as Hikari looked up, noticing the City next in line.  
She quickly pulled out her map, wondering if there were any Tournaments in this City.  
"Nope.." she said depressingly, as she walked along the busy streets of the City.  
She noticed the City was full of merchants selling goods, she peered through the numerous stores, but found nothing she really desired.  
She spotted a few elemental stones amoung the shops, but she didnt have any Pokemon she could evolve with them, so she left them to go for the highest bidder.  
She walked into a Building, the Building of NatX, the construction she spotted at the giant Mountain, she was curious as to what they were up to.  
A Lady walked up to her, and asked her if she would like anything to drink while she browsed. "No, Thankyou" Hikari said, as the lady gave her a brief tour of NatX.  
"NatX Is a corperation that is dedicated to gainign new insight, obtaining rare monuments, and is apart of helping guide and support the future."  
Hikari got the hint, NatX was a big, corperate business. Hikari took the time to wonder around, as she found all the different things NatX has done for the community.  
"What is NatX doing in the mountain?" she asked the lady. "Mountain?" the lady said strangely. "NatX isn't doing anything in the mountains" Suddenly the big, helpful and kind NatX clicked. Something was up. She was almost convinced, but now she wanted to know what they were up to.  
A Man, overhearing this, walked over to them and signaled for the lady to walk away, as he pulled his hand out for Hikari to shake.  
"Hello, My name is Hendricks, I am the Media Director, I couldn't help but overhear you saw something in the moutains, is this correct?" he asked her, as Hikari shook his hand suspiciously.  
"Yeah.." she said, cautiously.  
The man took her down a hall, full of trophies and certificates by various donations as Hendrickd spoke.  
"We are working on a new way to increase frienship between trainer and Pokemon, this is very difficult to even perceive, let alone acomplish, we would like for you to keep this to yourself, if the media found out, we would lose that friendship we are trying to achieve" the man said.  
Hikari slightly nodded. She didn't like this man, he seemed powerful, she wanted to leave. With a small smile she agreed, and walked out of NatX with a small smile on her face. After she left her smile dropped. "That man gives me the crepes" she thought to herself, something about him just makes her feel insecure.  
As Hikari walked out of the city, two eyes peered at her through a one sided glass wall, drinking a cup of coffee, wearing a diamond ring on his ring finger, and a sapphire ring on his index finger, as a door opens.  
Another man walks in, and closes the door, as he walks up to the man who peers through the glass.  
The man who walked through the door just then was Hendricks. "Do you think she fell for it?" Hendricks said.  
"Unsure, but she has a strange belt, she's a member of that Black Market gang we have been competing with." the man said.  
With a sip of his coffee, he spoke.  
"Have her find out their Head Quarters, and assasinate them all" the man said.  
"Your the boss" hendricks spoke, as Hikari exited the city. 


	28. Mission: Wooper

Ring Ring.. Ring Ring.  
Hikari picked up her phone. It was her boss. "Hello" she said, waiting on her next mission.  
"A customer wants you to obtain a Wooper, Good Job on your last mission" with that, he hanged up.  
Hikari pulled out her map, and located a marsh lands near here, where Pokemon like Wooper were bound to be.  
As she walked towards the Marshlands, a tennis ball came flyign at her, as she barely was able to use her fists to hit in a way, barely missing her face.  
"Hi, Sorry abotu that" was the voice Hikari heard as she drew a Pokeball at the ready as she looked up.  
It was Jason again. Damn him.  
"Imagine running into you here, can I accompany you?" he said very gentlemenly-like, holding his hand out so he could escort Hikari.  
Hikari shrugged and walked away from him a bit, as she kept walking to the Marshlands. "Do what you like" Hikari said.  
After a mlittle while, they both ended up at the brown, mushy Marshlands, as jason chuckled.  
"This is your idea of a first date?" he said laughing.  
"This is not a date!" Hikari yelled, blushing bright red, furious that he would say such a thing.  
"I'm looking for a Wooper" Hikari said, as she cautiously walked into the marshlands, followed by Jason.  
"Hey how come you keep ignoring me?" Jaason said as Hikari glanced at him for a second, as she tried to scout a Wooper.  
"I'm not interested in you" Hikari said, as she spotted a trail of footprints in the mud.  
Jason peeped at the footprints and laughed. "Trying to play hard to get eh? Haha, Their Croagunk footprints!" he laughed, as Hikari turned away.  
After a little searching, Hikari spotted a Wooper, slowly walking along, as Hikari sent out Poliwag.  
Poliwag used water gun, unexpectedly at Wooper, as Wooper was launched into a nearby tree. As Hikari threw a Pokeball to catch it, a stick flew at the Pokeball, knocking it off course.  
"If you want to capture that Wooper, either go out with me or challenge me to a battle" he said evily.  
With that, Hikari got Poliwag into battle formation, eager to beat Jason. 


	29. Hikari's Power

The wind had changed, as Jason sent out Szizzor from the noww empty Pokeball.  
Szizzor charged at at Poliwag with glowing green blades, as Poliwag used water gun on Szizor, but this only slowed him down temperarily.  
Szizzor, with a small stop, cut through the water, and sent numerous strikes at Poliwag, knocking it out.  
"Szizzir is his best Pokemon" Hikari thought, as she sent out her next Pokemon. Haunter.  
Szizzor went for three concecutive strikes, as Haunter quickly phased through the ground, as Szizzor was on his guard.  
Haunter was Hikari's strongest Pokemon to.  
Two eyes gleemed out of the ground, as Szizzor went to strike them, the eyes closed, as Szizzor just cut through a bit of dirt.  
Suddenly Szizzor started to seee the world as a blur, as the world swayed, everything went black.  
Haunter had cast Hypnosis on Szizzor, as Haunter came out, and shot Shadow balls at Szizzor until he was knocked out stone cold.  
Jason returned him, and sent out Numel.  
With blazing heat, Numel blew a terrific flame thrower, as Haunter countered with Shadow ball, the two attacks collided, as Haunter phased through the ground.  
Numel looked around, unable to spot Haunter, as a Shadow Ball came from above its chin, smacking Numel slightly into the air, as Haunter went below it's belly, pushing the Shadow Ball against Numel, drilling Numel off the ground slightly, as Haunter quickly moved out fo the way, Numer Crashed.  
Numel was still active, he was a heavy Pokemon, as Numel lay there, Haunter performed Hypnosis, and Nightmare too haunt Numel into unconciousness.  
Jason returned his Pokeon, and held up his hand.  
"I forfeit, your Haunter is too strong" he said, not able to look Hikari in the eyes.  
Hikari smirked, and threw the Pokeball at Wooper, and caught it with success.  
"So.. Hikari.. How many badges have you got?" Jason said, trying to change the subject about him forfeiting.  
"Two" Hikari says, walking out of the Marshlands.  
"Well I heard the one next to here is difficult to get, you have to participate in this thing called the Chunin Exams" he said, as Hikari nodded slightly.  
"Thanks for the heads up" were Hikari's words as she headed for the next City, Home of her Third Gym Badge? 


	30. From Bars to Cities

Hikari walked into a strange bar, as she walked past many drunk people, she sat on a chair, as a man aproached her.  
"So you got my Wooper?" he asked, as Hikari looked at him.  
"Where is the money?" she asked, as he dropped a large sum of money wrapped around in an elastic band, as she tossed the Pokeball up, as the man caught it.  
"Nice doing Business with you" Hikari said, as the man put down another item. A Strange Black and Blue orb.  
"Thats a little something extra for your boss, Nice doing business with you" the man said.  
Hikari felt strange, what was a drunken hick doing in a bar with money to throw around, plus a little extra on the side? and the way he caught that Pokeball she tossed was not something a drunk could do.  
"What was your name again?" Hikari said as the man opened the bar to to exit. "Larry" were the words that followed the door as it closed behind him.  
As Hikari got up, a man grabbed her arm, reaking of alcohol.  
"hey lady.." he said with a hickup. "Wanna have some fun?" he said, Hikari knew already what he was talking about. Hikari was curious for a bit, as the heat ran down her, but this was no time to be doing such things.  
But.. She wanted to.. No, She would not allow herself to sleep with this drunk man, as she left quite cross with herself for turning down such a good opportunity.  
She arrived at the City, and as Jason had said, the Chunin exams were all people were talking about.  
Hikari noticed a sign up stall, and walked over.  
"What is the Chunin Exams?" she said to the man behind the stall.  
"Its a test, Three Pokemon are sent into a jungle, along with 15 other teams. You and your Pokemon are given a scroll, to pass, you have to obtain one Heaven and one earth Scroll. If You manage to make it out of their alive, you are in the Finals, with 7 other winners, If you are the last person standing, you get to challenge the Gym Leader"  
With a grin, Hikari signed herself up faster than the man could see. 


	31. Entering the Battlefield

Hikari signed Haunter, Poliwag and Hoothoot to the Chunin Exams.  
"I need Haunter for scouting, Poliwag to produce water for us to drink, and Hoothoot to watch over us at night." she thought to herself.  
As Hikari prepares to walk into the battle dome, a referree quickly blocks her from the entrance as she picks up her Pokeball on guard.  
The man stands in front of her holding a box.  
"Yuou have to pick a scroll" The referree says. "If you have both scrolls within the three day period, you move onto the next round.  
As Hikari very cautiosly moves her fingers in slightly, looking for any kind of trap, she reaches her hand in to pick a scroll.  
"If something happes to me I will find you" Hikari says, as the referree laughs.  
"Your very catious lady, dont let anyone see the scroll you have, or they will come after you if they need yours" he said quietly.  
Hikari tugged at the box, and pulled out an Earth Scroll for all to see.  
"If they want to hunt me because of this scroll thing, let them, theres no security in the Battlefeild, When people walk out with a Heaven and earth Scroll you just presume everything is ok, if people die in there you wouldnt be able to notice."  
"Haha.. Your a very funny lady.." the referree said nervously.  
"Now I need to holdonto your Pokemon so you dont cheat and use more than three" said the referree.  
Hikari didn't like this at all.  
She put a small paper bag from the lunch stand, and put her Pokeballs in there.  
She then sent out Aron to guard her Pokeballs.  
As Hikari walked into the feild, she decided she needed to quickly build shelter if she needed to survive there for three days.  
Hikari got Haunter to use shadow claw to dig a hole under a large oak tree.  
As Hikari crawled in, this would be where her and her Pokemon rest for the next three days. 


	32. Forest of Challenges

As Hoothoot watched over the hidden camp, numerous battles for scrolls took place as people desperately and strategically attempted to get into the finals.  
As the sun rose Hikari awoke. She simply pushed her body up using her hands as she stood up to look at the battlefeild that took place last night.  
Hikari returned Hoothoot to his pokeball as she took a walk, noticing feathers, burnt wood and numerous other things that indicate several battles had taken place.  
"Heh.. easy" she said confidently. "I'll just trap these winners at the end" she said, sending Staravia to scout the field.  
With a jolt, Hikari took off to the exit, a small dome that only people with two scrolls could enter.  
The leaves rustled in the wind as Hikari finally made it, much to her surprise that no one was there.  
"They must not have come yet.. I'll set a trap" she said, putting on her black leather gloves as she climbed a nearby tree.  
"Hey nice work team!! I got both scrolls!" were the words Hikari heard as she saw a trainer walk towards the dome.  
"See, easy" she said looking at Haunter.  
With a click of her fingers, a shadowy claw sliced through the trainer's hand, the same hand holding the pokeball as a loud scream was heard.  
The trainer collapsed on the ground, screaming of the pain that Haunter had caused as blood flooded his neat shirt.  
Even Haunter realised it. Hikari had become alot more violent.  
Hikari saw the scroll, and before the blood could reach it, she snatched it from his shirt Pocket.  
"So far so good" Hikari said as she opened the door to the small dome, signifying that she had beaten the dome. 


	33. Round One Stage

Hikari sat down at a seat in a waiting room, as she took a sip of coffee the maid gave her, thinking about how she can improve her Pokemon.  
An announcer came out suddenly from a door as the winning trainers watched.  
"These are the winners are who you will be partnered with, champion takes on the Gym leader"  
Hikari knew this Gym Leader was one of the best three Gym Leaders in the Country, so she needed to be ready.  
Hikari views the roster, there is 16 participants.  
"Michael is my opponent.." she thought to herself.  
"Knock out this guy and it's Top 8" she said, as she decided to buy a ticket to watch the other opponents and gather intelligence on their battle styles.  
She was able to view two battles before her match, a man named Jordan who used steel type pokemon, and a lady who used a pretty powerful Riachu.  
"Now, Hikari vs Michael!" the announcer yelled, as Hikari walked up to the stage.  
"Good luck!" Michael yelled, as Hikari diverted her eyes to a nearby tree, making it obvious she had no interest in him.  
Michael threw the pokeball high, as a Mareep came out, while Hikari decided to use Aron.  
"Begin" The announcer yelled.  
Mareep made the first move, using it's short but fast feet to charge at Aron.  
Mareep released a volt of electricty, aiming at Aron as Aron's body proved electric type attacks don't work on ground types.  
Hikari smiled at the stupidity as Mareep came out of no where, smashing Aron into the air a good three feet.  
"Eh?" Hikari said.  
"That lightning attack was just to blind Aron for the precious seconds I needed to ram him" he said evily.  
Hikari grit her teeth as Aron got up.  
Aron slowly walked towards mareep, as Mareep once again charged at Aron.  
Mareep charged in as Aron saw the sparks fly off Mareep coming in close, Aron quickly used a rock throw at Mareep's skull at the split second of impact, smashing both backwards.  
As the smoke cleared, Aron stood up.  
"Aron wins, Michael has two pokemon left, proceed" The announcer yelled.  
"Aron is slow, this will be easy" He said, sending out a Seviper.  
Seviper charged, slithering along as it curled around Aron quickly and tightly.  
"Constrict" Michael said.  
Suddenly Seviper became tighter, making breathing hard, as Aron eventually passed out, as Seviper tost his little body aside.  
Hikari sent out Poliwag.  
Seviper came in fast, slitherong and encircling Poliwag as Poliwag used bubble, spiraling around Poliwag as Seviper found it hard to constrict.  
As Seviper popped the last bubble with it's razor fangs, Poliwag wad there, looking it straight in the eyes, as Poliwag blasted it with water gun, knocking it out.  
"One pokemon left for Michael" the announcer said.  
"Hehe.. You aint seen nothing yet!" Michael laughed out. 


	34. Once Apon a Blazing Sky

Michael threw his last pokeball out, as a Mr mine appeared.  
"Ok.." Hikari thought, thinking of possible ways Aron can move around his defences.  
Mr Mime were well known for the "reflect" ability, so how Aron wins is decided on how Hikari could work around those defences.  
"Rock throw" Hikari yelled, as Mr Mine countered with reflect, this gave Aron enough time to move in close.  
"Hah, you think you can beat me?" Michael laughed, as Mr Mime prepared an Ice Punch. "Ice is strong against ground!" Michael yelled, As Mr Mine swang his arm down, Aron jumped at the last second, using rock throw at Mime, knocking it out.  
"The winner is Hikari" the announcer said, as Hikari returned Aron to his pokeball. "Top 4" Hikari mumbled as she walked past Michael, making sure he could hear her.  
Hikari walked out of the stage, ready to scout her opponents for the next match. "One ticket" she told the ticketee, as she booked a match scheduled this afternoon.  
"Blake vs Kindly" the announcer yelled, as Blake sent out Combusken and Kindly sent out Zangoose. "This should be interesting" Hikari said, watching the outcome.  
"Combusken, flame thrower" Blake yelled, as the flames coursed at Zangoose. "Zangoose dodge, get close to Combusken and use slash!" kindl yelled.  
"I wasnt just aiming for you" Blake said, as the whole field started to catch on fire. As Zangoose ran up to Combusken, he couldnt help but catch the fiery path that laid waste to the ground beneath him. Stumbling with the course of fire on Zanoose's foot, Combusken used Double kick, smashing Zangoose into the fire.  
Kindly returned Zangoose back into his pokeball. "two to go" Kindly commented, sending Psyduck onto the stage. "Advantage, me" Kindly mocked.  
"Psyduck, psychic!" Kindly yelled, picking combusken up, as he is thrown and draged across the stadium walls in midair. Combusken then let out a huge wave of fire, breaching Psyduck's ground as the fire encased Psyduck's body and breathing, knocking it out. With Psyduck out, the phychic wore off, as Combusken dropped down to the ground, panting heavily, appearing in a weakened state.  
Kindly send out his last pokemon, Pidgeotto. "Pidgeotto, fly up!" Kindly yelled, taking to the skies. "With this I can hit you at any angle, bet your flames cant hit him now!" Kindly laughed.  
Pidgeotto started flapping its feathers, as the sky darkened with loose feather, all falling to the ground, aiming right at Combusken. "Combusken, use the feathers as a net and spread your fire across the sky!" Blake yelled, casting a flame thrower reaching one feather, and catching onto another, eventually seemingly making the sky itself on fire.  
As the fire breached Pidgeotto's wings, and as the flaming feathers shot down at Combusken, large amount of smoke appeared.  
As the smoke disappeared, both Combusken and Pidgeotto were out. "And the winner is, Blake!" the announcer yelled. Hikari brushed herself off, and walked towards the exit. "That was a waste of time.." she thought to herself.  
"I found out one of his pokemon he'll be using, a very stron fire type.." she mumbled, awaiting the next day as she approached her cavern.  
After an hour of sleeping, she heard gustling in the bushes. "Your under arrest" a voice yelled, jumping in through the window. As the pokemon ranger went to grab their poke styler, a gush of blood caved from their hand. "Hoothoot is never in my pokeball while I sleep" Hikari said, as with the two fingers the pokemon ranger could still work, she sent out a Mankey.  
"Mankey, beat down the criminal Hikari!" the ranger yelled, as Mankey jumped in, only to appear a cut across it's body, knocking it out.  
"Hoothoot is a bird, your last mistake you'll ever make." Hikari said, as Hoothoot finished the job in cold blood. 


	35. Semi Finals with a Screech

Hikari, up early flying hoops with Staravia is a little worried about the increasing Pokemon Ranger attacks.  
"I've been able to beat all of them so far, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about" she says quietly to herself, throwing another hoop as Staravia catches it spot on.  
After an early morning job, she returns Staravia back to his pokeball and proceeds to the Tourny.  
Getting near the entry, she noticed a nerd-like male with glasses to match was following her, so she stopped to ask with pokeball at the ready. "What do you want?" Hikari asks the nerd.  
"My name is screech.. your hair is nice.." he said, as Hikari rolls her eyes. "i've got places to be, later loser" she says in a hurry, approaching her Tourny.

Unlike the day before, the crowd seemed bigger today, and a King-Like chair stood in the peak of the stadium.  
"Now, remember why all these trainers are here!" the announcer yells. "Top 2 will fight it out, and the winner will take on the Gym Leader - Tyson!" the announcer yells, as the crowd cheers.  
"Is this Tyson guy such a big shot" Hikari quietly asks to another member of the top 4, Nepolean. "Yeah, rumour has it that this country has three really powerful gym leaders" Nepolean comments back. "Tyson 'The Warrior', Magnius 'Of the Twin Lances' and 'Dragons Den' Joe". Hikari blinked. "Wow" she said, never before thinking that they had such authority in the publics eye. "So my Third Gym will be one of the three Legendary Gym Leaders, Tyson" she said, as Nepolean laughed.  
"Yeah if you manage to beat the top 2, you're two rounds behind that, besides I don't plan on going easy on you" he said with a friendly yet competitive smile, as the announcer was ready to announce the line up.  
"The Semi Final Line up will be.." the announcer yelled. "Hikari vs Screech and Blake vs Nepolean!" the announcer yelled as the crowd cheered."The nerd from earlier!" Hikari growded, she was so ready to rip him to shreds.  
"Loud Crowd" she commented to Nepolean, as he pointed at the King's chair. "So thats him, huh.." Hikari mumbled, as the 'Warrior' Tyson took his throne, ready to see who would make it to fight him. "Show off" Hikari mumbled again.

"To go up against a princess like you, this has to be a dream" Screech says, as Hikari gets the ball rolling.  
"Take the stage, Magnemite!" Schreech yells, sending out his magnemite, as Hikari sends out Aron.  
"Begin!" the announcer yells. Aron runs in, as Magnemite sends out volts of electricity, passing through Aron's ground type body like a puddle of water to a tree. "dam" Screech says quietly, as Aron headbuts Magnemite. "Looks like this is off to a bad start" Screech yells at Hikari, as Aron smashes away at Magnemite's steel body.  
A spark flies. "hehehe" Screech laughs. "I knew if this kept happening at this rate, Magnemite's ability would leave Aron paralysed!" "Dam him" Hikari says, as Aron struggles to move. Hikari switches out to Haunter quickly while Screech is planning his next move. "Haunter, Phychic, and Shadow Ball!" Hikari yelled, as Magnemite's whole body was under control, letting shadow ball smash Magnemite to bits. Screech returns Magnemite, and unleashes Houndour. "Lets see you use those phychic attacks now" Screch says mockingly, Hikari signaling Haunter to phase through the ground.  
"Watch for an opening" screech yells, as Haunter comes up, pushing a Shadow ball into Houndour's belly. "Now!" Screech yells, as Houndour is barely able to perform a fire spin, trapping Haunter as houndour hits the ground hard. Haunter unable to get out, is slowly taking damage as Houndour renews fire spin's effect again and again, as Hikari returns Haunter.  
"That dog is toast" Hikari says evily, as she sends out Staravia. Staravia begins flapping its wings vigorously, as Houndour releases the trap. "Roar!" Screech yells, as the bird is swapped out for Aron, the mighty winds are put off pace, as Houndour narrowly avoids them. "Fire spin!" Screech yells, sending Aron's already paralysed body into the fire spin, but not before Aron unleashes one very accurate rock throw, taking them both out.

"Last pokemon each.." Hikari says.  
"hehehe..' Screech laughs. "This whole battle was about defeating your Haunter, the way it uses hypnosis and dream eater is quite formiddable. So I had houndour ready to burn the sucker alive, and roar to push away any unnessesary pokemon." "I saw you watching Blake's match, but do you think you can beat him just by watching his match?" Screech laughs. "I've been watching YOUR matches from the start!" Screech says hysterically. Hikari's face drops. "What?" she says to herself. "whats the matter girly, scared?" Screech laughed.  
"You've been watching me the whole time?.. Your a bigger pervert than I thought." she says.

Hikari sends out her final poemon, Staravia, as Screech sends out Venomoth.

"I'll make you eat those words" hikari says with murderous intent. 


	36. Day Before the Finals

"The last pokemon each for the semi finals, Staravia vs Venomoth!" the announcer yells, as the battle kicks to a finish.  
"Venomoth, poison powder" Screech yells, as Venomoth releases a toxic poison. "Shit" Hikari says, quickly signaling Staravia to blow it away before she's put in a bad situation.  
"Staravia, Ariel ace" Hikari says, as Staravia sharply flies in to cut Screech's final pokemon. "Quick Venomoth, use poison powder and shield yourself in a mist of poision" Screech says quickly, as Staravia is going to fast to simply stop, intoxicating Staravia.  
"But by doing so you also poisoned your own pokemon" Hikari says to Screech. Screech laughs "Venomoth practically breathes the stuff anyway, it did come out of his mouth in the first place, so naturally he has some defence built up against it" Screech says, as Hikari starts to get angry.  
"Now Venomoth, Stun spore!" Screech laughs, to Hikari's quick temper. "Shit" Hikari says, motioning Staravia to fly out of there immediately, but due to the poison powder's effect and a now weakened Staravia, Staravia is able to narrowly avoid it, paralysing Staravia's left wing.  
"Bye bye birdie" Screech laughs, as Hikari decides to hit this with an all or nothing. "Staravia ariel ace directly at Venomoth now!" Hikari yells, as Screech gets Venomoth to cover itself in a mist of stun spore. "Now Staravia, gust, blow it away!" as Staravia flaps its wings as the ariel ace is about to hit, revealing Venomoth under the mist.  
"Venomoth, dodge" Screech says, with a wide grin on his face. "Now what will happen is Staravia will ariel ace thin air, and with that paralysed wing, crash down onto the stadium floor to show everyone that I am victorious! Its over, Hikari." Screech mocks, as Staravia rips through Venomoth, as Screech predicted everything perfectly, except it was Hikari who is the winner for all to see.  
"What? how?" Screech yells. "Simple" Hikari says "I knew you'd use your mist trick, but stun spore isnt like poison powder" Hikari continues "Poison pokemon are immune to poison, but Venomoth isnt immune to being paralysed. Your mist created the scenario where Venomoth couldn't dodge even if it wanted to, compensating for Staravia's numb wing"  
"Hikari is the winner, she will be moving onto the finals!" the announcer yells, as Hikari silently walks back to her cabin, getting tense over her near loss battle.

"Dammit, why are all my battles so close" Hikari says to herself as she takes a warm shower to try and relax. "I can't afford to have close battles all the time" she says, adding shampoo to her hair.  
After a while, she heard knocking on the door, as she quickly got a towel and prepared to open the door. "It better not be that nerd" she thought to herself, wondering if anyone would notice if she pulled him inside and committed murder.  
"Hey" the bad boy Jason said, noticing Hikari with a towel, as they both felt awkward. Hikari quickly slammed the door in his face. "One minute" she said, as Jason laughed it off.  
"this is good food" Jason says, as he and Hikari started eating at a local cafe. "So what brings you here" Hikari says, as her Cascoon tries to eat one of Jason's sandwiches. "Came down here for the gym badge, only four more to go" Jason said, to Hikari's displeasure. She knew she only had two, with her third inches away.  
As the two were eating together, Hikari noticed Nepolean ordering a milkshake and a snack, and Hikari invited him to their table, wanting to interrogate him about Blake's battle with Nepolean. "Great" Jason thought, when Joe was gone and he had Hikari to himself, another guy jumps into the fray.  
"How was your battle with Blake, are you my opponent for the finals?" she asks. "Nah Blake's really good, beat me to a pulp." Nepolean said. "He's a complete pyromaniac, all three of his pokemon are strong fire types." Nepolean commented again.  
"Well I should probably use a water type them" Hikari said, looking at her Poliwag. "Don't underestimate Blake." Nepolean says bluntly. "I saw his Combusken from other battles, so I used a mix of rock and water pokemon." Nepolean says, a bit down on himself.  
"Well i'm sure i'll think of something" Hikari says nervously. Hikari was strong, but all the tension can really make a person uneasy. Hikari wasn't sure what to do. "Hey whether you win or lose, theirs a cool beach I want to take you to if you wanna come tommorow tonight" Jason says, Hikari not sure if he's trying to hit on her or if he's just trying to help.  
"Well whatever the case, I should get some serious training done before tommorow" Hikari says, as she returns all her pokemon after they've all eaten, and returns to her cabin. "That mist technique was pretty good" Hikari thought as she remembers the battle with Screech, as she sends out her Poliwag. "You ready for tough, down to earth training?" she asks Poliwag with a very serious face, as Poliwag nods it's head. 


	37. The Blazing Spirit of Battle

"The Finals, Winner will earn the rightto battle the Gym Leader Tyson!"the announcer yelled, as Hikari standing on his left, and Blake standing on his right.  
"Begin!" were the last words the announcer yelled as the two experienced trainers both put their money where their mouth is.

Blake threw his pokeball, as a Torkoal came out. "Rock and Fire.." Hikari mumbled to herself, as she sent out Haunter. "I don't want to use poliwag straight up" she thought, opening up options. "He's been trained to take out Combusken, if I let Blake weaken him before Combusken's arrival, then Combusken will be able to outdo Poliwag's special training and it'll be over"  
"Haunter, Hypnosis" Hikari yelled, as Blake quickly instructed Torkoal to close his eyes. "Shit" Hikari mumbled, signaling Haunter to phase through the ground. "Shadow Claw from below" Hikari said, as Haunter's claw penetrated Torkoal's body, as Torkaol quickly initiated Iron Defence. "That's not enough" Hikari said, using the shadow claw as a distraction so Haunter could look Torkaol in the eyes.  
"Hypnosis" Hikari said, as Torkoal's world became a bunch of soft cushions, as Haunter sucked the life out of it with Dream Eater. Blake returned Torkoal to his pokeball. "So far I have the advantage" Hikari said to herself, keeping her cool. As long as she could keep this advantage, the battle is hers. Blake threw his next pokemon, as Vulpix appeared. "Haunter, phase through the ground" Hikari said, as Haunter repeared the action, as a claw popped up towards Vulpix. "huh?" Hikari said shocked, watching as the shadow claw came up at Vulpix, to find Vulpix standing right behind Haunter. "Shit he's really fast!.." Hikari said, but it wasn't fast enough as Vulpix engulphed Haunter is a blaze of fire, knocking it out.

Hikari needed to save Poliwag for last, but could even Poliwag stand a chance against Vulpix? She needed to eliminate him now. "No matter how fast you are, you can't break through a strong defence with just speed" Hikari said, sending out Aron. "Vulpix, Flame thrower" Blake yelled, as Hikari motioned Aron to use Iron Defence. "Thats the exact same tactic I used against your Haunter" Blake commented, as the fire was blocked with Iron Defence, but not without a bit of recoil.  
"Now, Vulpix!" Blake yelled, using the recent flame thrower as a distraction to fully utilise Vulpix's speed, as he stood in front of Aron. "Flame thrower" Blake yelled, as Aron's Iron Defence was still recovering from the last flame, taking Aron out in a golf of flames. "Speed can also be used to power up fire" Blake mocked, as Hikari was down to her final pokemon. "Dammit" Hikari growed, she knew Poliwag needed to be saved for Combusken, in order to win she would need to take Vulpix out with zero damage.  
Hikari threw her last pokeball, as Poliwag took the stage.  
"Vulpix, flame thrower" Blake yelled, as the flames were countered with Poliwag's water gun. "Did you really think that would work?" Hikari said. "Poliwag and I have been training"  
But this was a distraction, as Vulpix ran in, and performed flame thrower, with Poliwa unable to block due to already blocking the previous flame. "Now Poliwag, Mist!" Hikari yelled, as Vulpix hit the mist, shattering it with the flames of hell.  
"Your mist was a good double counter, but against Vulpix's fire it looks like you're out." Blake said. As the announcer waited to see Poliwag's destroyed state after the mist cleared, Poliwag was no where to be seen. "What?" Blake said, as Poliwag appeared on Vulpix's side. "See your Vulpix might be fast and powerful, but when it thinks it has won, Vulpix will claim vitory, and stand proud. Not moving at all" Hikari said. "you could say I used the mist as a sheild and you fell right for it." Hikari said, mocking Blake. "Fast pokemon aren't fast at all when they stop" Hikari said, as Poliwag blew water gun on Vulpix's side at point blank range, knocking Vulpix out.  
"Looks like we are both on our last pokemon" Hikari says, thinking about Poliwag's battle and the fact it receved no damage. "If Poliwag can just counter Combusken with water, and use the mist as the key technique, I should win this" Hikari thought to herself.

Blake looked at her, and chuckled. "You have the expression that you have this all planned out" he says, sending out Combusken. "In no way whatsoever did Combusken dsplay his full potential in any battle he did. Blake mocked, getting ready for the final pokemon each. 


	38. A Moment to Remember

"Last pokemon, Go!" yelled the announcer.

"Dive in" yelled Blake, as Combusken ran in, with a mightly low kick directed at Poliwag. "Poliwag, Mist" yelled Hkari quickly, as the kick sliced through the mist as if it was a blade, although Poliwag was able to get into position.  
"Alright, now watergun directly at the head, lets take this win home" Hikari yelled, as The water shot at Combusken, Combusken rotated in midair, kicking the water shot downwards. "Hah! All your water attacks are futile, Combusken's legs can stop and have stopped everything we've encountered so far." Blake yelled.  
"Shit.. Hikari sad to herself quietly." What could she do? Even her mist tactic she spent all night on doesn't work. She had to think of something fast. "Poliwag, run up to Combusken quickly" she said, Blake giving her a smirk as Combusken sliced it's legs, ready to slam into Poliwag's small body. "Now, mist" she said, as Combusken yet again sliced into the mist, as Poliwag appeared around it's headspace.  
"That's how you use mist to not just defend, but for offense" Hikari said, as Poliwag used water gun at point blank range, pushing Combusken's body back.  
".." Blake said. " Nice. I honestly didn't see that coming, how many badges do you have, Hikari?" "Two, this will be my third" Hikari said, a bit put off by the question. "Combusken and me have so far nailed five gym's, we only need the three Gym Legends then we're off to the Grand Royale. We've never lost a battle" he said, as Combusken got up. "if you thought a tiny water gun was enough to beat us, you've got to be kidding me!"  
Combusken sliced in, though that is what the crowd heard. His runs literlly sounded like the air had been cut. "Poliwag, jump back..!" she said in a hurry, but before Poliwag could hear the rest of what she said, a strong leg caved in it's atmosphere, smashing Poliwag into the stadium walls.  
"Dammit! I was so close.." Hikari thought to herself. "It's over" Blake said, as he signaled Combusken to finish the job. Combusken charged in with a fire punch. "What?" Blaake said surprised.  
Poliwag's tiny body started glowing, as it's form changed into a newly evolved Poliwhirl. Combusken's punch hit directly into the evolved pokemon, but Poliwhirl was still awake. "Wow.." Hkari said, quickly taking advantage of the situation. Poliwhirl grabbed Combusken's wrist as it was still heavily sitted into Polwhirl's chest. "Hit him wth Waterpulse!" Hikar yelled, as the same Combusken who had been undefeated, the same Combusken who dominated five gyms, was baraged with water pulses, unable to escape Polwhirl's grasp on it's wrist.  
"Poliwhirl is the winner! Congraatultions Hikari!" The announcer yelled, as Combusken's knocked out body smashed the centre stadium floors. "Hikari couldn't help but smile, any other day Blake would have beaten her, but this was her day.  
Hikari watched the crowd cheer as she headed towards the stadium exit, knowing the "Warrior" Tyson and her would have a battle. She couldnt help but feel excited.

After taking a shower, back at her cabin Hikari heard a knocking on the door. She opened the door, to see Jason, Joe and a girl with white hair. "Coming to the beach like we said?" Jason mocked, Hikari quickly getting ready as she was out the door with them.  
"What an awesome battle" Jason said, as Hikari kept an eye on the white-haired girl, thinking of her as competition. "Who's she?" Hikari said, pointing at the new person. "She's kind of my ex" Joe said, as they walked along awkwardly. "Not long now" Hikari said, looking at the sign titled "Beach" to break the awkward silence. "OH hey!" a myserious voice said, as they all stopped. It was Blake. "That was an amazing battle today, I got you something" Blake said, as he gave Hikari a box wrapped in red tinsel. She wondered what was inside.  
"See my grandpa lives near here, and he owns a fire place where we raise pokemon" he said, as Hikari opened the tinsel, to find a Red Pokemon egg. Hikari tried not go to into fangirl mode. She wanted a fire pokemon ever since Joe made her borrow his Gible. "My grandpa got me into the blazing spirit of fire pokemon, I hope that guy does the same for you" Blake said as he ran off to do errands, waving them goodbye.  
"Wow, I'm speechless" Hikari said. "Well the beach is pretty cool to" Jason said, feeling outdone.

As they got there, Hikari noticed alot of paras around the quiet, moonlit beach. As well as a few campers. "This is a relaxing place, send out your pokemon for some relaxation" Jason laughed, sending out his scyther, turtwig, numel and goldeen. As Hikari did the same. Hikari's poliwhirl was playing with Jason's Goldeen, her Aron and his Numel shared a common trait with not wanting to move. Sitting next to each other. Although Jason's Scyther ddn't have any interest wth Hikar's Cascoon.  
A man approached our group, with some sort of Paras mushroom. "No thanks" Joe's ex, Mare said as the guy moved along. "what was that?" Hikari asked.  
"There are very few that can escape the law" Marie said, as Jason tried to takeover the convesation. "See this beach during the 'war' was heavily attacked, and because of it they have a treaty that states that no government related person is allowed here" Jason sad, and Marie nodded.  
"Because of this, some criminals haave used it as a safespot, some more than others" Marie said. Joe continued, "This man has been illegally taking the mushrooms from Paras and illegally selling them. He's here because he has no where else to go, so Marie here, a Gym Leader has been asked to take him down.  
Hikari shivered. She had a bounty. Hikari jabbed Jason, as he eased her stress. "Dont worry, 'll admit your bounty is impressive at 3,000 poke.. this mushroom guy is at a completely different level. 5,000 poke." he said.  
"I think to date, not including your poketheiving group Hikari.. There is probably only two criminals who have evaded Rangers, this guy is one of them." Hikari nodded, tryng to process all ths in. "You guys wouldn't do that to me.." she said very carefully, as Jason reassured her. "Friends don't hurt friends" he smiled.  
"Who's the other criminal" Hikari asked. "The Pirate 'Ginger Barlet'" Joe said. "Rumours have it that this mushroom guy wth a 5,000 bounty sells to the pirates when they pass this beach." he said.  
Hikari nodded, noting that this Ginger Barlet must be a dangerous person if he's number one on their National Blacklist.

Jason held Hikar in his arms. "Don't worry, we're just explanng why she's here, try not to get stressed" he says, as they both watch the moon as they hear the caalm waves sooth the ocean.  
"You wouldn't know anything about the 3 Legend Gym Leaders?" Hikar softly said to Marie, laying in Jason's arms.  
"I'm not one myself, but I have met one. Very strong people, you'll need to go 100% at your match wth Tyson tommorow" Marie said.  
As the romantic moon scene came to a close, Cascoon under the beautiful moon, evolved into Dustox. "I'm so pumped for my match tommorow" Hikari said, drifting off to sleep in Jason's arms. 


	39. Gym Leader Challenge 3

Hikari woke up as the sand trailed off her clothes, as she brushed herself off.  
Hikari looked around, seeing Marie and Joe chatting at a campfire as Jason was attempting surfing.  
She sat up, smelling the morning air. "Shit" she saad, quickly checkng the time. Her match with the Gym Leader was an hour away. She got changed into a tank top and a pair of jeans as she got up, waved to Joe and company as she approached the stadium.  
As the crowd seated, she wasn't impressed the crowd was cheering for Tyson.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" the anouncer said. "We bring with you today a trainer who has successfully dominated all stage matches and has earned the right to play the Powerful, the Dangerous, One of the three 'Legends' of our Region, Tyson!" the crowd let out a roar as he approached the stadium. "Are you ready?" Tyson said. He was wearing a tiger patterned suft shirt, she was thinking of buying one as she sent out her first pokemon, Haunter. Tyson sent out Croagunk.  
"Begin!" the announcer yelled.

"Croagunk, Toxic Spikes lets go" Tyson yelled, as the feild was covered in them. "Haunter's ability levitate negates that effect" Hikari noted, as Croagunk charged for Haunter.  
"Haunter, hypnosis" Hikari yelled, as Tyson countered "Close your eyes". As Croagunk went in, Haunter began creating a shadow ball. "Slam him" Hikari yelled, shooting the shadow ball at Croagunk as he still had his eyes closed. "Right arm, ninety degrees" Tyson yelled, as the shadow ball smacked into Croagunk's arm, back handing it back at Haunter as he was knocked into the ground.  
"Dam him, but it'll take aalot more than that" Hikari thought, as Hunter got up. "Phase through the ground, and slice him" Hikari said, Tyson unable to predct where Haunter would go called "Open your eyes". Haunter's claw came up. "Block" yelled Tyson, as Haunter's shadow claw and Croagunk's arm collded, blowing them both back. "Hypnosis, quck" Hikari yelled, putting Croagunk to sleep. "Now, dream eater". Soon enough, the damage collected from the shadow baall collision had been healed, as Croagunk was knocked out.  
A bash purple auro came from Haunter. "What?" Hikari said, noticing Haunter had been poisoned. "Your levitate could have proven quite dangerous, so Croagunk repeled your shadow ball allowing Haunter to be smashed into the toxic spikes. Tyson said. "With the toxic spikes in effect, and your first pokemon poisoned, my infinite loop should be ready".

The crowd gave a roar. His infinite loop seemed almost as famous as him. She wondered what it was. "Go, Houndour." Tyson said. "shit" Hikari said under her breath. "If she switched Haunter out because of houndour's dark attributes, she'd have two poisoned pokemon. "Well as long as they don't touch the spikes, they should be fine. I have three pokemon with wings on my team, this should be ok" she thought.  
"Houndour, Roar" Tyson said with smirk, sending Haunter back as Hikari froze. "shit" she said. If she got lucky, a bird pokemon would be sent out, but there was always that bit of doubt. her next pokemon was sent out, Aron. "Whoo" Hikar said with a sigh. His steel type also has an advantage. "Aron, headbutt go" Hikari yelled, as Aron charged up, half a metre away from Houndour. "Roar" Tyson said, sending Aron back before his hit landed. "Shit" Hikari said. That word had been her number one word at the moment, she'd said it so often. Dustox appeared.

"This is my infinite loop" Tyson said. "While the toxic consumes your pokemon, all your attacks are repelled by Houndour's roar." Hikari had a small advantage on this. She knew two of her pokemon who were randomly sent out had the advantage over the spikes. She needed to move fast.  
"Dustox, silverwind go!" Hikari said, as Houndour performed roar. Hikari grinned. "Roar sends the pokemon back in their pokeball, but the silver wind doesnt get sent back with it" she mocked, as Houndour was hit by silver wind. "Smart move" Tyson said. "Not many have been able to move around my infinite loop" he noted. "Houndour, stand" he said as the black and red dog stood up. "Although your attack hit, it was not enough to defeat Houndour in a single blow, my loop is still in play." he said.

Haunter was sent out, feeling the poison slowly drain his body. "Houndour, roar" Tyson said, switching to Dustox. Hikari cursed under her breath. "Not even going to let me attack now" she said imptiently.  
Tyson smirked. "Dustoc, fly in and use supersonic" Hikari yelled, confusing Houndour. "Roar" Tyson said, as Houndour was hurt by confusion. "Silverwind go" Hikari yelled, smashing into Houndour for the second time. "You disabled the loops effect." Tyson said patiently. "Few trainers have done so in the past, very few. I learn from my mistakes". Houndour, letting out a giant fireball, torched Dustox while he was still up in the air, knocking it out.  
"Seems your Houndour is an extremist in attack power, his defence might be below adverage then" she thought to herself.

Aron was sent out. "Hmm" Hikari thought. She couldn't touch him. she needed to dodge sound itself or disable roar somehow.  
Hikari smirked. "Aron, dig" she said as Aron trailed below. "Houndour, roar" Tyson said, as Aron smashed into houndour's belly, as Houndour quickly lit a blaze onto Aron, as Houndour fell. "For roar to work sound has to travel from one pokemon to the other, seems underground isn't Houndour's strong suit" Hikari noted.  
Aron glowed a red colour. "Houndour has been taught that when he is taken down, he is to burn the opposition" Tyson said.  
"Damn" Hikari replied back.

"My last pokemon, Ditto" Tyson said, as the crowd cheered. Hkari had a two on one advantage, but Haunter was poisond and Aron was burnt. "What to do?" she thought to herself.  
"Houndour's primary use is to play the second fiddle in the infinite loop, but that's not all he does" Tyson said. Why was he still talking about Houndour, didn't she already take him down? Ths talk about Houndour was getting old. "Roar enables me to see all the pokemon you have ready for battle" he said. "A Haunter and an Aron, My best bet is to use Haunter" Tyson said, as Ditto changed shape.

"Ok, this was his last pokemon, I can do this." Hikari thought to herself.  
"Ditto, use Hypnosis" Tyson said, as Aron was soon fast sleep. "Not that.." Hikari said frustrated. Tyson smirked. "Dream eater" he said, draining all of Aron's health, knocking it out. "Your last pokemon" He said with a smile. Hikari hated his smile.  
"Each have ther last pokemon, Haunter vs Haunter, Go!" yelled the announcer.

"Hypnosis" Tyson's Haunter said, as Hikari's haunter closed it's eyes. "phase underground" Hikar said.  
An eye battle. The first one to catch the other offguard wins. The stress and tension was getting to Hikari.

"Haunter pop out and hypnosis" Hikari yelled as a shadow moved along.  
"Hit it" Tyson said, as the shadow stopped. Something was wrong. Soon, Tyson's Haunter fell from the sky, fast asleep. "What?" Tyson said.  
"See when I raised Haunter back when he was a Gastly, I lerned through experience how his shadow moved. Because you copied Haunter's stats and techniques, you are unable to copy the experience we grew as a team." Hikari said.  
"Any experence ghost type trainer could tell tht shadow you hypnotized was a fake, but because you couldn't copy that experience, you fell right for it. Haunter, Dream Eater!" Hikari yelled, draining the weakened Haunter back into a ditto, then into unconciousness.

"The winner is.." the announcer said, as Tyson cut him off. "Ladies and Gentleman, it's been quite a show!" Tyson yelled, the crowd cheering. "Although I have conquered, and although I hve accomplished amazing feats, there come times when trainers surpass me on their journey. I, your host and the Legendary Gym Leader Tyson, give Hikari the 'Tactics' Badge!"  
The crowd was both happy and in tears. His battle was defnately amazing, she had doubts as if Blaze would haave really won. She now knew the "Legend Three" were no joke.

As she left the stadium with her third badge, she looked at her map for the aadventures ahead.  



	40. Mission: Growlithe

Hikari was walking along a path, scoutng the map. "Well there is a PokeRinger near here" she said to herself, holding the Pokemon Egg in her left hand and the map in her right. Hikari had seven pokemon now, but because she was a criminal instead of a registered trainer, her pokemon weren't sent to storage.  
Well that technically wasn't true. She had a registered alias, but she wasn't sure if her pokemon limit was six. She could always switch them around if needed though. Hikari's mobile starting ringing.  
"Hello?" she said. "Hey Hikari it's the Gang, hows the pokegathering going?" It was her employer. Pokegathering was the word used in case anyone was listening in. "Slow lately, got a spare mission for me?" Hikari asked.  
"Yeah, there's a guy who wants a Growlithe" he said. "On it boss" Hikari replied. "Also we're having a get together with our group, i'll send you the coordinates. Later". "Beep" was the sound her phone heard as she closed it and put it back in her pocket.  
Hikari looked at the map, and heard a rustling in the bushes. "So a Growlithe hey" the mysterious person said, Hikari sighed. She knew the sound of that annoying person's voce anywhere. It was Screech. Screech pushed his glasses up. "How are you, girly?" he asked, as he turned away before she could answer. Hikari didn't like him even more now.  
He hopped into the bushes, as she followed. "Where are we going?" Hikari asked, but he didn't say anything. Screech creeped her out. Soon enough they arrived at a lushious lake, the water flowing as a Magicarp swam by. "Pokemon need to drink, wait for it here" Screech said, pushing up his glasses.  
Hikari sent out Staravia and Dustox to scout the place as she sat down, waitng for her target. It was awkward. Every now and then Screech would make these twicthes. She didn't want to ask.

After about half an hour, an orange pup with black streaks runnng through it was spotted. "Bingo" Hikari said, as Staravia and Dustox were signaled to fly down, Hkari noticing only Staravia flew down.  
"Such a pain" she said to herself, as Staravia Ariel Aced growlithe on the side of it's belly while it ws drinking water, pushing it nto the river. "Who needs wter types against fire when you have a whole river" Hikaari mocked, throwing the pokeball.  
With Growlithe caught Hikari had confirmed that seven pokemon wasn't her limit as she gave an evil smirk. As Hikari walked along she noticed Screech following her, but when she'd turned around to look he stopped. "This is bad" she said to herself.  
Hikari couldn't risk him finding out the location of her Blacklisted boss. She had to take Screech out, but first she needed to find her Dustox.

Hikari searched high and low as Staravia covered the skies, soon enough Staravia started flying in circles as Hikari gathered.  
Hikari saw a few Starly trying to trap Dustox in a bush as Staravia made quick work with them using ariel ace, Hikari quickly returned Dustox. "Ok, mental note. Don't use Dustox for searches" Hikari said wth a sigh. The other pokemon must have seen Dustox as food as aposed to Staravia.

Ok with that out of the way, she now had to deal with Screech. "Hey Screech" Hikari said "Did you want to go meet up at the fourth gym together?" He didn't reply, he just stood there.  
She tried walking a route that he'd get lost in, up a tree filled cavern, down a slippery slope. Hikari couldn't shake him off. Hikari sent out Staravia again. "Ariel ace" she said, as Screech barely dodged. "What?" Screech said in confuson. If she couldn't shake him off, then he needed to disappear.  
Screech sent out Magnemite quickly. "Magnemite, thunderbolt" he yelled, as Hiikari quickly switched from Staravia to Haunter. She'd learned alot about switching advantges from her battle with Tyson.  
"Fly in and use hypnosis" Hikari yelled as Screech told him to close his eyes, He must have been watching the match with Tyson to. "That was a distraction" Hikari said, as Haunter closed in with Magnemite's eyes closed, Hunter used shadow ball at almost point blank range, knocking Magnemite out.

"Dam you.." Screech said, sending out Venomoth. "Haunter, Shadow ball" Hikari said, as Venomoth dodged. Oops. "I wasn't aiming for you" Hikari mocked, as the shadow ball hit Screech, as he fell over with aa broken leg.  
Venomoth couldn't help but look back as Haunter used hypnosis, then dream eater. Hikari knew how powerful Screech's Venomoth was, and she couldn't risk taking the damage to take it out when she could be jumped by pokemon rangers at any moment.  
Screech went to send out his last pokemon, but before he could Hikari stood on his arm. "You were so intent on Haunter's wherebouts that you forgot about mine" Hikari said.  
"Why are you doing this.." Screech said. Hikari pressed harder on his arm. "Because i'm not interested in you" she said, as Haunter's claw was once again covered in blood.

After a little while of walking around, Hikari found Growlithe's new owner. "Hey.." Hikari said slowly. "Your the man I met at the bar, I got you a Wooper" she said catiously.  
"Haaha..." the mysterious man said. "Good customers always come back if the service is good" he said, as Hikari handed him the Growlithe. She then was given an envelope with cash as the man walked away.  
Hikari remembered when she used to steal pokemon from trainers, trainers were a last resort she thought to herself. People finding out about more thefts aand murderes would only increase her bounty. She didn't need the publicity.  
Hikari looked at the map, slowly cornerng the place where she'd meet the gang. 


	41. Quiet Town, Big Reward

With her egg in her arms as Hikari looked around, bored out of her mind. "Ok.. we should be approaching a town any minute now, and from there should be five hundred metres until we reach the meeting spot" she said to the egg.  
After reading a few signs, she ducked into town. "Wow" Hikari said, looking up. She knew every Region had their own Landmarks, but knowing and seeing in person were two dfferent things. There it was, one of the Comienzo Region's Four Landmarks. The Sky Tower.  
Hikari heard rumours that the Sky Tower was so tall that you could see the whole Comienzo region from up there. It's Milky White colour visible throughout hundreds of miles.  
As Hikari went to stock up on baby supplies, milk, bottle and the like for her soon to be first fire pokemon, a Slightly tall man with black hair came up to her.  
"Hey, are you entering the PokeRinger, we could really use a fourth person" he said. Hikari didn't realse there might be a PokeRnger. Four people suits it, after all five hundred metres from here was a small group of some of the most wanted people in Comienzo. So it made sense that their PokeRinger wasn't overpolulated.  
"Sure" Hikari said, not wanting to draw attention to her secret meeting. "My names Flyer by the way" he said happly, shaking my hand.  
After a little greeting with the two other entrees and the near dead crowd, consisting of mostly the small town folk, the announcer got this underway.  
Hikari through her pokeball, sending out Staravia while her opponent sent out a Combee.

"Begin!" he yelled.

Staravia quckly took flight, using Ariel Ace to get the edge. "Grab it" she yelled, as Staravia took the ring in between it's mouth and flew down, knocking it on the pole. She had left her competition behind. Was she winning because of the lack of people? Oh well. Whchever the case, if she could get this PokeRing it would make for her first. Jason put a dent in the road she thought.  
While the small townfolk clapped, she quckly went to get supplies while Flyer had his battle in the sky. She stayed long enough to find out he has a Murkrow.  
Hikari quickly ducked into the shops, getting her nessesary tools. "Oh how lovely, a pokemon egg." the man behind the counter said. "Do you know what it will be" he said, as Hikari shook her head. Blake had given her the egg, she was certain it would be a powerful addition to her team.  
Hikari got back to the tournament, it was her turn to party.

"Staravia vs Murkrow" the announcer yelled, as the two birds of prey took flght.  
"Staravia, gust" Hikari yelled, trying to blow Murkrow off balance as Staravia was able to take the ring first. So far so good.  
"Murkrow, Shadow Ball" Flyer yelled, as Hikari noted for Staravia to dodge, which Staravia performed successfully.  
Staravia got closer and closer to the pole. "Almost there, my first ring!" Hikari yelled.  
"Murkrow, Sky Attack" Flyer said. Hikari's face dropped. Ths was her third attempt at a Ring. How could she be so close? Flyer's concentrated face dropped, as Murkrow missed and hit a nearby tree. Staravia pushing the ring into the pole.

"Yes!" Hikari yelled. She felt bad for Flyer though, although she didn't have time to be sympathetic. Hikari took her ring and discreetly left for the meetup. She was sure no one had followed her, thank god. Although she had a feeling things were not as they appeared.. 


	42. All Hell Breaks Loose

"Ok, milk check. Bottle, check" Hikari noted, checking all the utilities ready for the egg when it hatches as she walked through some narrow forest.  
She swayed the egg in her arms as she climbed a boulder, eventually getting to the meeting place, a cave almost a mile away from town. As Hikari entered, she was greeted by her co-workers. "Hey Hikari, nice to see you. Here's a list of contacts" the boss said, passing it to Hikari as she took it in her left hand, holding the egg in her right.  
Hikari briefly looked through it. It contained all contacts who would want to get pokemon, and which ones paid high and low. "Whats with the egg?" one of them asked. "Oh, I got this from a friend" Hikari replied, trying not to piss them off.  
Hikari couldn't wait until it hatched, but until then she felt it was just extra luggage. "Well i'm sure it'll be a great addition to your team" the boss said.  
"Oh, that reminds me" Hikari quickly said, remembering the guy at the bar with the Wooper and Growlithe. Hikari took out the strange ball he gave her and gave it to her boss. "The client who ordered a Wooper and a Growlithe wanted me to give this to you" Hikari said.  
The boss looked at it puzzled, glanced away and put it in his pocket, as if to check it later. Hikari shrugged. After a bit of gossip about some of the clients, she sat their bored, mainly picking up bits and pieces. Some were Ranger attacks, which immediately got her attention. "Yeah those guys attack me a bit, how do you avoid them?" Hikari asked. The people smirked. "We're all outlaws, you don't avoid them" he laughed softly. Eventually Hikari nd the rest got up and started to prepare for their next targets, as Hikari exited the cave.  
To her surprise the man at the bar was standing behind a tree. Was he apart of the group? Hikari felt the ground tremble.. She turned around in shock. The cave had caved in, was her boss still inside? Hikari quickly sent all her pokemon out and started to move the rocks as fire burst out, taking out Dustox, Hoothoot and Staravia. "Dammit" Hikari yelled, fnally removing the rocks and rubble.

Dead bodies lay down after the explosion took out the cave, Hikari was speechless. The man pointed to the round globe he gave Hikari. "That globe had a trackng device, and of course the bomb inside it did it's job" the man laughed.  
"How could you?" Hikari yelled "Your a customer and you order pokemon through us, and you blow us up?" Hikari felt like she was about to explode wth anger, shock and many other feelings.  
"It's quite simple" the man said "I am the Marketing Director of NatX. Ever since you're group started no one bought pokemon through NatX, so I haad to elimnate you criminals." Hikari went into a ball of rage. She needed ths job so bad, and now she was unemployed once again. This man was so going to die.  
The man noticed Hikari getting ready for battle. "Do you think you can take me on with only three pokemon" he said, but it didn't matter. Hikaari had never been so angry before, ths man was gong to die. No matter what.

"Haunter, let's rip this guy apart!" Hikari yelled. The man quckly drew Wooper and Growlithe. "Growlithe, flame thrower" the man yelled. "Haunter dodge and use shadow claw on Growlithe go!" Hikari yelled. "Wooper block Haunter's attack, and Growlithe use flame thrower again" he yelled, the tag teaam landng a blazng heat apon Haunter. "Wooper finish it off with water gun" the man yelled, as Hikari quickly returned Haunter.  
"Dammit, with Growlithe as the offense and Wooper as the defence I can't get close to him, what is this?" Hikari asked impatiently.  
"I guess you've never tried double battles" the man said. "It's a whole different ball game compared to single battles." Hikari quickly sent out her last two pokemon, Aron and Poliwhirl.  
"Fine, if it's a double battle you want, then that's how you will die!" she yelled. "Poliwhirl, water gun on Growlithe and Aron use headbutt on Wooper!" she yelled as the man countered by having Wooper use water gun to counter Poliwhirl's as Growlithe hit Aron with a close range flamethrower, knocking it out."  
"It's not just about using two pokemon" the man said "Each pokemon co-ordinates wth the other, they cover each other's weaknesses and boost each other's strengths" he said. Hikari looked at Poliwhirl.  
"Poliwhirl, water gun on Growlithe now" she yelled, as the water aimed and was deflected by Wooper. "Growlithe, extremespeed" the man yelled, as Hikari quickly signaled for Poliwhirl to make a mist, avoiding Growlithe's attack. Hikari might not be skilled at double battles, but her Poliwhirl was able to hold it's own.  
"Growlithe deflect the mist with flamethrower" the man yelled, as Poliwhirl quickly used the opportunty to Water pulse growlithe, hitting it hard on the side and pushing into a nearby boulder.  
"While you're busy taking out Growlithe, you think Wooper will just do nothing?" he said, as Wooper smashed into Poliwhirl, pushing it right next to growlithe as Poliwhirl hit it's head on the boulder, rendering it unconcious.

"The police should be here soon, remember my name Hikari. I'm Marcus, Marketing Director or NatX!" he yelled, as Wooper shot a water gun at Hikari, she barely was able to dodge. Wooper contnued to shoot, as Hikari dodged for the fifth time, she slipped on some water on the ground, and hit her head on the ground. She fell unconcious. 


	43. Stronger

Hikari woke up as she felt the chains around her wrists. Her pokemon were on a weird device, as the Ranger was transfering the ownership to himself, disarming her. Dammit.  
"So you're awake, you'll be heading to the electric chair in less than twenty four hours" he said. Hikari layed there. She couldn't believe this was happening. Such a strange turn of events, and now she was going to die?  
She saw the egg unharmed, she couldn't help but smile, despite the fact that her journey was probably over. Hikari sighed. She noticed out of everyone, Haunter didn't seem to have a miserable face, in fact her Haunter was smiling.  
Hikari blinked. Why was he smiling? A police van pulled up, she could see the tyres drive in. That was probably for her she thought, as two men got out fo the car, Rangers. Haunter winked at Hikari, as her eyes opened like a little girl at christmas. Shit. "Thanks" she said quietly to Haunter. Haunter might have just saved her life.  
Hikari grinned as she lay handcuffed on the hard ground. "I'm going to break free" she said with a smile, as the Rangers looked at her, putting Haunter on the transferer. "Do you know what happens when a Haunter is transfered to another trainer?" Hikari said with a grin. "Oh shi.." the Ranger said, but it was to late. "Genger, shadow sneak."  
Hikari could only see their feet, but she saw their bodies drop one by one, as she eventually got free of her handcuffs. Transfering her pokemon back, she quickly headed for a pokemon centre.

"What happened to you? a man said. She recognised the voice, Flyer. Hikari had bits of gravel and dust and blood on her clothes, she forgot to get changed. Flyer quickly offered her hospitality, changing into some clothes she would never wear, but given the circumstances..  
"I got attacked" Hikari said. She purposely didn't mention the fact that she was a criminal and like anyone would believe NatX was some evil organisation, like this was some tv show of something where the main character goes on some quest to become a pokemon master with a Pikachu. Hikari laughed. "At least let me help you catch him" Flyer said, but Hikari looked away. "No offense.. but you're Murkrow isn't exactly the most powerful thing around.." she said carefully. Flyer grinned. "How about a battle then? If I win, I'll tag along and help" he said. Hikari nodded.  
"Six vs Six" Flyer yelled, as Hikari sent out Staravia, excepting to see Murkrow. "Go, Rhydon" Flyer yelled, sending out a beast of a pokemon. "Shit" Hikari thought. She tried to withdraw Staravia, but Rhydon quickly grabbed the bird with it's immense size as he blocked Hikari's attempts at retreating it, crushing it under his giant body. Hikari returned Staravia.  
This wasn't going well. "Go Poliwhirl" Hikari yelled. Her Poliwhirl had the type advantage. "Rhydon Hammer Arm" Flyer yelled, Hikari quickly retaliating "Mist, then water pulse" as Rhydon smashed an empty space thanks to the mist, getting hit on a vital spot by the water pulse. "body slam" Flyer yelled. "Mist" Hikari retaliated, as Poliwhirl was crushed.  
"You see Mist just creates more space for Poliwhirl to run around in, but because of Rhydon's large body, the whole mist is crushed" Flyer said, as Hikari growled. "Genger, go" she said, as Genger was pumped. "Hypnosis, then dream eater" she yelled, as Rhydon collapsed. "Hows that?" Hikar smirked.  
Out of Hikari's surprise, Rhydon got up enabling a Stone Edge to come up under Genger, the range.. Hikari couldn't get Genger to dodge. "Your dream eater combo is strong, but you didn't anticipate Rhydon surviving, giving me the opening to beat your Genger." he said. As the rocks got close to Genger, inches away two words escaped Hikari's lips. "Destiny Bond" As the two pokemon collapsed. Five vs Three, Hikari had a magor disadvantage, but she knew the incapable Murkrow was also in there. "Victreebell you're up" Flyer yelled, as Hikari chose to use Hoothoot. "Hoothoot gust" Hikari yelled, as Hoothoot took flight, Victreebell with red marks. "Good work let's keep it up" Hikari yelled to Hoothoot.  
"Victreebell, sleep powder" Flyer yelled, as the wind blew, Hikari thought Victreebell would hit itself thanks to the gust. Hikari was mistaken, as Hoothoot fell from the sky. "You see when you hit Victreebell with gust, the wind pressure blew away the oxygen that was originally around Victrebell. When you push air into a space, the air currently there is pushed out. By having that air intoxicated with sleep powder, you're hoothoot was rendered useless." Flyer said, as Victreebell pelted Hoothoot with vines and razor leaves, knocking it out.  
"Fine, Dustox you're up" Hikari yelled. "Poison powder and Silver Wind" she yelled as the wind blew towards Victreebell. "Dodge" Flyer quickly motioned as Dustox was shot down. "What?" Hikari quickly said. "You were so concentrated on you're new wind technique that you forgot about Victreebell's vines. "Shit"  
Hikari had one pokemon left, but she doubt Aron had a chance. Hikari waved her hand, surrendering. Flyer was really good. She could definaately use him to hunt down Marcus.

Hikari looked at the Sky Tower. "We can look for NatX's company logo from up there" she thought to herself, as they both went to the Tower. One of the Landmarks of the Comienzo Region, the Sky Tower. It's Milky white colour famous.  
"Actually, the reason why I'm tagging along is that the second Landmark, the Dread Tower has something I want" Flyer said. Hikari blinked.  
"I've been using the PokeRinger so Murkrow can master Sky Attack, but it's just not happening." he said. "The Dread Tower is known for having Dusk Stones, and I plan to evolve him there" Flyer said.  
Hikari just nodded. This was alot to take in. As the two got to the Sky Tower, the security guard present blocked their path. "I'm sorry, you can't go in without at least Four PokeRings" Hikari growled. Dammit. Flyer quickly presented his Four Rings as the two gained access. "I guess you're experienced" she said. Hikari shook her head. Of course he was. As the two got up to the top of Sky Tower, she looked around. She could see half the Region from up here. Hikari peared through the telescore. After a while of searching, she spotted a NatX corp sign, as the two quickly got on their way. Skipping behind trees, and climbing up some rocks, Hikari quickly kneeled down as they almost reached their destination.  
"What's the matter?" Flyer asked, as Hikari's egg started to glow. As the egg took shape, a Tepig emerged. Hikari's frown smiled. Flyer thought she had a good smile, as the team got to the NatX base.

"What the hell?" Flyer said. This wasn't a base at all, but Hikari could have sworn she'd seen the NatX corperate sign. "This is.." Flyer mumbled. "A town" 


	44. Gym Leader Challenge 4

Hikari and Flyer went through the main street looking for the flag they saw. "It doesn't make sense, if the flag is in a town.. But it could just be that we got the towns mixed up" Flyer said, looking at Hikari.  
"Well either way we better find that flag" Hikari said, wondering about. "Ice cream get your cheap tasty ice cream" said a man. As Hikari looked around, she could see the various small shop setups. "This must be the market place" Hikari said to Flyer, Flyer nodded.  
Hikari didn't want to spend her money on junk, she needed to save. Without her gang around who knew how many requests she would lose out on. "Hey over here" Flyer yelled, Hikari quickly ran over as she saw the large poster. A word slipped out of her mouth, as she glared at the poster. "NatX".

"OK" Hikari said firmly, Flyer got a jump. This must be Hikari's strong serious side. "Your a bit scary when you look serious" Flyer laughed, Hikari couldn't help but smirk. "Somewhere in this town is a NatX Agent, maybe even that bastard from the caves.." Hikari said. Hikari and Flyer both took off to get clues.  
Hikar looked from side to side, trying to spot anyone who could possibly know. "Hey" Hikari said to a small old aged woman sweeping her pavings. "Do you know who put that NatX sign up?" Hikari asked curiously, almost at interrogation level. "Oh.. Not sure young lady. Ask the town's Gym Leader? He knows everything that happens around here". Hikari grinned. "Thanks" she sad, and walked around.  
So a Gym was in ths town. Hikari looked at her Three Gym Badges, then glanced at the empty fourth spot, empty and gathering dust. "NatX can wait for a few hours, i'm going to take this badge" Hikari mumbled to herself, taking off to the gym.

"I'm sorry young lady, the Gym is closed" Hikari's heart sank. "The Gym Leader will be back in two hours, you can contact him at his house if you're in such a rush. Hikari was going to do just that. On her way, she spotted Flyer. "Hey Hikari, I was told to check the local Gym" he said as if he was a bit worn out. "No need" Hikari said. "The Gym told me to go to his house" They both took off. "You didn't try to go for the badge while we were looking did you?" Flyer asked. Hikari shook her head. "Of course not" she made sure not to meet his eyes. "So what's the address?" Flyer said. At this point they were practically jogging. "Let's ask" Hikari said, walking into a berry shop. Flyer sighed. "Do you know where the Gym Leaders house is?" he asked the shop assistant, she pointed to another location Hikari would probably have to jog to as well. As of now Hikari disliked jogging.  
As they got there Hikari nocked on the door. And again. And again.. Flyer sighed. "He should be back soon.. what the heck?" flyer said, noticing Hikari decided to sneak in through the window. She was ambitous he's give her that, he followed suit. The Gym Leader's house was like any other, rich stuff everywhere, Hikari skimmed past some stuff, not really caring for antiques. She saw a light on, as Hikari both peeped through the door. "This is Caltex, Gym Leader of Infekterade City Gym. I've just recieved the co-ordinates for NatX Mountain Construction and NatX Marine Base. Standing by for further orders." Hikari quickly ducked out, passing Flyer with a pale face as she ducked out the window quietly. Flyer followed. "Holy shit" Hikari said, lettng her stress and tension go. "The Gym Leader works for NatX, hows that possible?" Flyer blinked. "What?" They were both shocked. "Normally you have people make a base and try and destroy a city at best, but this.. This is what you do when you're trying to politically take over a region. What the hell is going on?" Flyer said, looking at Hikari.

"Let's challenge hs gym, then we can interrogate him after" Hikari said with shifty eyes. Flyer could tell she wanted that badge. As they approached the Gym, they decided to get a coffee whle they wait. "Eww" Hikari shouted, spitting it out. "I take it your not a coffee person?" he laughed. Hikari shook her head. "So all we need to do is tie him up after I smash up his pokemon" Hikari said. Hikari was ready. The Gym Doors opened. "So I hear you are wanting to challenge my Gym. Let's get this underway" he said, sending out Zubat. Hikari smirked, this was going to be a piece of cake. "Staravia your up" Hikari shouted, sending out her pokemon. The announcer looked at both. "Begin"

"Ariel ace" Hikari said quickly, she wanted to take zubat down fast to put pressure on the Caltex. After all, if he wasn't stressed and worn down, how was she going to interrogate him? Staravia appeared in front of Zubat. "Quick Supersonic" Caltex signaled, Staravia felt a small jab of pain. "Ram" Hikari said quickly, as Staravia smashed into Zubat, using Zubat as a pillow landing while Zubat was smashed into the ground. "You can confuse Staravia all you want, i'll just use Zubat as a pillow for when he has to take damage" Hikari grinned.  
Caltex didn't seem fazed at all, quickly sending out Mighteyena. Hikari switched for Poliwhirl to eliminate Staravia's confusion. "Mighteyena slash" Caltex yelled. "Quick mist, followed by water pulse" Hikari said quickly. Mighteyena's slash cut through the mist, as the blue pulse glowed. "Counter with iron tail, followed by crunch" Caltex yelled, the water pulse swung like a ball and a bat as Mighteyena gripped Poliwhirl in it's jaw. This beast is ferocious. Both trainers yelled at once. "Poliwhirl Water pulse point blank" "Mighteyena take down" both trainers were standing after the dust cleared. Draw. They both returned their pokemon.  
"Before you send out your last pokemon, Why are you working for NatX" Hikari said. Caltex was taken by surprise. Caltex looked at his feet. "If you know that, I can't let you leave the Gym." he said concerned. Hikari sent out Staravia. "Kill him if he doesn't talk" she said to Staravia. "As a most trusted employee of NatX, I have been assigned with maintaining this Gym." he said. "You see, when the old Gym Leader past away at his old age, there was an electral process for the next Gym Leader by a ten round battle competition. In return for NatX financially backing me with the pokemon I needed to win, this Gym was to be theirs." "I see" Hikari said. "To be trusted with a company treasure, you must have phone numbers to top members" Hikari grinned. "I'll be taking those"  
"The old Gym Leader was quite powerful, as the new Gym Leader, let me show you what I got from his will." Caltex laughed, sendng out Dusclops. "Bird vs Ghost" Hikari mocked. Caltex was still grinning. "Teleport. Then Ice Punch" Hikari didn't have time to respond, three seconds is all it took for her Staravia to hit the ground. Dammit. Last pokemon. "Gengar you're up" Hikari yelled.  
"Gengar shadow ball" Hikari quickly said, Caltex forced to move fast. "Teleport, Shadow ball from behind" Shit. "Gengar Destiny Bond" she said loudly, as Caltex quickly motioned for Dusclops to stop. "He can teleport, but he can't touch Gengar without forcing a draw" Hikari mocked. Gengar's shadow ball being fully charged now, Gengar quickly turned around and unleashed it on the Dusclops, causing some serious damage to the Gym as well. "Hikari is the winner" The announcer said.

Hikari quickly ran up and hook her Badge as Flyer tied the Leader up, the announcer ran out in shock. Hikari searched his clothes, and found what appeared to be a Blue Circle locater, and half a Green one. Hikari grinned. "Hey we better get going" Flyer said, as they quickly got ready to go. "Tell your boss he's next, my name is Hikari" she said to the Gym Leader. They both ran out, as an officer stood there. "You're under arrest" he said, sending out a Starly. Well Hikari was down two pokemon at the moment, but she was confident she could get out of there. "Tepig you're up, hit him wth ember!" she yelled as the bird was shot from the sky. Hikari seemed pleased. They both quickly escaped, next stop the Marine Base.


	45. Pirates

Hikari and Flyer are walking along the dirt road, Hikari's Staravia and Flyer's Murkrow scouting ahead. Staravia started to circle around, Flyer signaled Murkrow to see whts up as they all raced to the scene. Hikari sighed. "Another town" she said, crossing her arms. Flyer laughed.  
"You sure are impatient today" he said mockingly, Hikari averted her eyes. "Well from this town we should be able to locate the NatX Marine base." Flyer said, Hikari didn't seem to cheer up though.

"Well raiding the Marine Base will be difficult, did you want to grab a biite to eat?" Flyer said asthey both walked into a cafe.  
"Hey can we get some.." Hikari said, looking at the menu "Rice and Krabby Pincers" she continued, looking at Flyer. "Yeah some Heracross Soup for me" Flyer said. Hikari grinned evily. "He's paying" she said, Flyer was shocked.  
"Sure.." The bartender said, cooking up the meals as he got on the phone with a shady look. Hikari's shrugged. She wasn't sure why he wanted Heracross soup, like some thrd world country eating bugs. Flyer reassured her Heracross have a scent that heals the soup or something, this would bethe part where she takes out her phone and pretend he doesn't exist if she had chatty contacts.  
The bartender gave the dishes to Hikari and Flyer, his hands looked like he was scared of something. Hikari wasn't a big fan of seafood, but boy was this nice. It had Clefairy Sauce, and it really got Hikari in the energetic mood. Hikari made sure Flyer ended up paying before they left. Hikari had a bit of money saved up, but if she could save some cash here and there she would. She didn't know when people would ring up asking for a specific pokemon, the flaws of a Casual job.

As Hikari and Flyer leave, they are in for a surprise.

Police Officer Roland and Dale, put your pokeballs on the ground and hands in the air. Hikari gave a mocking face. Roland sent Growlithe and well, same for Roy as they prepared to take on Hikari, her eyes glimmering with how creative she was going to be.  
Hikari sent Poliwhirl to fuel her entertainment. "Growlithe, diive in!" one of the officers yelled, as Hikari signaled Poliwhirl to Water pulse it, but Growlithe was able to dodge barely.  
As the other growlithe ran in, the previous water pulse made the ground muddy, causing it to slip as the other was shot with another water pulse. Hikari sighed. "This is getting to easy" She mocked, as both police officers were shot with a water pulse, all on the ground as she walked past. "Vicious" Flyer said, Hikari flicked her hair.

The townsfolk must have seen the battle. Hikari noticed they scattered back to their homes and were eyeing her through their windows. "Well we should probably raid that base now" Hikari said to Flyer, he nodded.

"You think you can raid NatX Marine Base, you Pirate?" a strange voice said, Hikari saw the man come out of the lurking shadows. "Pirates?" Hikari questioned.  
The man sent out a Mareep and a Graveler. "A Double battle" Hikari said. She'd been wanting to test it out some more, to be ready for that bastard who assasinated her former boss.  
Hikari sent out Poliwhirl and Tepig. Hikari quickly signaled for Poliwhirl to pulse Graveler, as the water shot was countered by mareep's thunder bolt.  
"Shit" Hikari said, as she started to get angry. "Graveler, rollout Tepig" the man yelled. "Poliwhirl Counter with water pulse" Hikaari said quickly, as the water was yet again electrified. "Tepig dodge" Hikari said quickly, getting out of the way just in time. Hikari needed a plan now. She needed to take out Mareep,and she knew just what to do.  
"Poliwhirl water pulse towrds graveler" She said, the man laughed. "You can't teach a dog new tricks" he said, as Mereep electrified the water. "Now tepig, heat up mareep while he's slowling poliwhirl down!" Hikari yelled, as Mareeplit up like a torch, the old man getting Graveler to take out Tepig with rollout asap while Tepig was distracted burning mareep.  
Poliwhirl looked at Graveler. "Finish it" Hikari yelled, asthe big chunk of rock collapsed under it's adversary.

"Fine take the loot" the man yelled "Take it all you pirates!"

Hikari reassured him they weren't pirates. The man seemed shocked.  
"Want to tell us what's going on?" Hikari asked the man, as he shook her hand. "Yes yes.. I'm the Town Mayor Debris. That Marine Base seems to be the target of pirates lately" Hikari blinked. "After those accusard pirates couldn't find a way through the Base's defences, they've been waiting it out, stealing our food supplies raid after raid.." the Mayor said.  
This was interesting. Hikari had another ally who could help take down NatX. "There's not many pirates in Comienzo, which ones are raiding?" Flyer asked.  
Mayor paused for a second. "Captain Carribean, Fifth Division Commander of the Ginger Barlet Fleet of Pirates"  
Hikari had heard that name before, Flyer froze. "Sorry Hikari.. The only way to get in the base is to take down Carribean.. But the thing's i've heard from Barlet's wrath.." Hikari signed.  
"But hey, i'll meet you at the crossing of the White and Dread Towers" Flyer said, Hikari nodded. It sounded like a town full of mystery. "Theirs a Gym there to, Said to be owned by Magius of the Twin Lances." he finished before headng off. Hikari's eyes glittered.  
Tyson was strong, she knew Magius was no easy pickings. She couldn't wait. After Flyer left, the Mayor asked a question. "So, how are we going to destroy Carribean without the Marine Base finding out?" 


	46. Pirate's Life

A small boat filled with alcohol sail along the quiet night coastal waters as a wild Squirtle checks it out. The squirtle looked for a minute, but decided it wasn't interested and swam away.  
Did the squirtle swim away because of the incoming Pirate Ship on the small boat of goods, or the fact Hikari was secretly hidden inside, ready to infiltrate the ship.

"Haha treasure!" one of the pirates yelled, Carribean remained suspcious. As the pirates unloaded the cargo Hikari's body rolled over, the pirates in shock. "A lass, i'll drink to that!" the thugs of the sea celebrated. Hikari opened her eyes and sat up, quickly looking at the surroundings as heavy bootsteps approached her.  
"Welcome to our crew lass, what's your name?" said the seemingly large Commander of the ship, Carribean.  
"Hikari" she said, as she was given a bottle of rum by one of the crew members. Hikari blinked. She was expecting a Ghost Ship with a bunch of ruthless bandits, but these guys seem more relaxed than what she'd expected. "So this is a Pirate's life.." Hikari said quietly to herself.

After declining several back massages from some of the more perverted members.. She was kind of enjoying the life, alcohol, no laws, she could really do what she wanted..

One of the crew members walked down to the Captain. "Captain, we're out of food!" some of the more evil looking members grinned. "What's going on?" Hikari asked, one of the crewmembers answered. "My name's Buck hey. Well we're going to be doing some raids for resources" he laughed, Hikari tagged along.  
Carribean appointed Buck as Hikari's meentor. "You see, when we dock we go in, outpower the villiage then take their resources." He said confidently. This was exciting, Hikari couldn't wait. Carribean chucked the anchor in as the pirates charged out into the villiage, sending Wingull and various types of water pokemon. Hikari sent out Poliwhirl.  
"So now what you do, is you take that resource crate there" Buck pointed. As Hikari went to get it, the man who owned it tried to defend it with his life. "Kill him" Buck said. Hikari was shocked. Sure, she'd killed people, but never for sport. Hikari had no choice..

"Poliwhirl, water pulse" she said as the man was shot against the walls of his house, unconcious. Hikari sighed. That was close, maybe there was some good in her afterall.  
As Hikari, Buck and the others loaded more crates onto the ship, Carribean noticed it was gettng dark.

Buck showed Hikari her assigned cabin. "None of us sleep until later, come chat with the crew? Warm coco and ghost stories" Buck said. Hikari smiled and followed along.  
"Hikari" Carribean called her out. "Tell us a bit about yourself"  
"Well.. Me and my Gengar moved to Conzeimo lately, we've got four badges and I managed to get a bounty on my head for 3,000 Poke.  
The crew ooh'd and ahh'd. "Hehe, Captain Carribean's Bounty is double yours" Buck said. Hikari blinked. "Highest bounty i've seen so far" she smiled. The warm coco was rich in flavour, and really beat the cold air of the night seas.  
"One day you'll get to meet the Big Boss, Ginger Barlett" Carribean said to a cheers of whiskey. "What type of man is he?" Hikari asked, she'd heard so much about him from Marie. "He's a Fearsome Pirate Lord, and owns one of the Seven 'Doomseday' Weapons, the Black Schimitar"  
Hikari had never heard of any famous weapons. She just nodded in response.

As everyone went to bed, Hikari waited for the drunken crew to fall asleep, she to was a bit tipsy as she made it to the Captain's room"  
"Ah, Hikari" Carribean said holding a bottle of whiskey. "Can't find your cabin?"

"Nah.. I enjoy your pirate life I really do, and maybe in another life we could be friends. But theres someone in Marine Base I need to kill, and your ship will help me get there" Hikari said tipsy.  
"Hahahaha" Carribean laughed. "You wanna spar for captainship? Sure!" he smiled, sending out Kingler. "Some members think they are better than me, so an old fashioned spar puts them in their place" he said.  
Hikari sent out Poliwhirl. "Kingler slash" Carribean yelled, Hikari was quick to signal for a mist. "Water pulse go" Hikati yelled as Carribean laughed. "Kingler was raised in the water, think a few water attacks are going to be effective?"  
"Kingler, Gillotine" Carribean said, Hikari's face litup with shock as Poliwhirl was smashed into the floorboards, Hikari returned him to his pokeball.

"So we good?" Carribean said, looking at Hikari. Hikari grit her teeth. "Not by a long shot"  
Hikari sent out Dustox. "Dustox poison powder go!" Hikari yelled, as Kingler was intoxicated. "Gillotine" he yelled, as Hikari quickly signalled for Dustox to use Double Team. "Dam" Carribean said, as the clone was slashed. Kingler wasn't looking good with the poison. "Bubble team, take out Dustox and it's allies!" Carribean yelled, as all the Dustox clones were wiped away in Kingler's bubble explosion that blew open the door to the cabin, eventually Kingler succummed to the poison as Hikari returned Dustox. "You really going to kill me?" Carribean asked. "Ginger Barlett's Wrath is invincible" Hikari sent out Tepig. "Well in that case i'll see you in hell when I arrive" she said, as Carribean, the man with 6,000 Poke on his head was burnt alive.

"Next stop.. Revenge"

conclusion 


	47. NatX Marine Base

Five businessman sit in the shallow dark room, the same men who gave Hikari her first bounty.  
"We gave her 3,000 because attacking the museum is a government facility" one man said. "Yes.. 3,000 Would prompt Pokemon Rangers to take her down, the same rangers we are finding the dead bodies of, this cannotgo on!" another yelled.  
"The eight Gym's are Comeizo's eight political points that give our region strength, and a strong fist can prevent war. The mere fact one of them has fallen is completely absurd!" the third man yelled.  
"What are we going to do? If we send Rangers after her there will be more dead bodies!" the fourth yelled.  
The final man calmly analyzed the convesation before talking. "As an attack on one of our regions eight 'pressure points' As well as the mass murder of numerous Rangers, a bounty of 8,000 is appropriate." The man said firmly. "Also, as she is now a crimnal to dangerous to be captured by normal Rangers, I will be assigning Top Pokemon Ranger Ross with the assignment of capturing Hikari. I will also be assigning Ross the task of finding a replacement for the Gym Leader currently inactive."  
The men thought quietly. "I heard rumours from one of the three nutorios Gym Leaders, Dragons Den Joe that the gym leader was in fact a spy for an upcoming criminal organisation?"  
The men seemed edgey. "We have no proof of this, however we will also assign Ross the task of locating the missing gym leader, and debreifing him. If he was kidnapped, we will bring him back to state, if he is a spy.. Elimnation of said individual. Any objections?"  
The men thought the whole thing over, before saying in unison. "Agreed".

Boots hit the ships deck, as a yawn was heard. Buck opened his cabin door as he saw Hikari smelling the oceans fresh air, in the captain's robes. "What happened to Carribean?" Buck asked. "Ginger wants me in charge while he is off on a special assgnment" Hikari lied.  
Hikari took a look at the Giant Blue Steel protecting the Marine Base. "We haven't found a way around it, it's almost.." Buck said confusingly. "Almost what?" Hikari replied. "Well.. It's definately man made steel.. but I have a feeling the origins aren't so man made?" Buck said, Hikari didn't have time for cryptic clues.  
"So how do we get in?" Hikari said with a sigh. "Well.. An inpact like that.. would destroy the ship" he said. "We'd have to swim back"  
Hikari thought for a second. "So the ship won't survive, but we will.." she said, Buck didn't like her twisted smile, but he shrugged it off. Buck soon regretted shrugging it off when he appeared in shock. "Hikari why are we heading straight for the Blue Steel?" he said in a panic. Hikari laughed nervously. "If I can survive this, then instead of falling in the water i'm just going to jump over"  
Buck sent out Wingull. "You may be the captain, but this is insane! We'll lose the ship over a tiny bit of cargo!" he yelled, Hikari quickly sent out Dustox to paralyse wingull's wings with the powder that came from Dustox's wings. "I am getting my revenge.." she said.

Buck quickly jumped over board as the ship's Hull crashed into the blue steel, the crew competely wiped out thanks to the merging of the ships wood and the bits of flying timber, Hikari quickly jumped over into the bay of her target. "You'll regret this, Hikari!" Buck yelled.

As Hikari swam in, still hiding herself underwater she located to guards as Hikari went to get Poliwhirl's pokeball. "Shit" she said. Hikari quickly remembered the damage she took to take down Carribean. She was able to heal Dustox from the morning sleep, but not everything turns out the way you want it.  
Hikari had Gengar take them out individually by phasing through the ground and using Shadow claw through the chest, quickly dumping the body into the water so the other guard wouldn't see, before he to was swimming with the fishes. Hikari grabbed their keycards and entered.

"Do you call this floor mopped?" One of the marines were yelling at another. "It's probably best if I steal his uniform.." Hikari said to herself. "Now how to lure a marine.." Hikari thought, as she entered a room quetly to find a very reveaing dress. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Hikari said in a rage. "Did you hear something?" one of the marines said. "Shit.." Hikari hid behind the door. This worked, There was no way Hikari was wearing that dress, she'd rather die.  
As the marine came in, he soon passed out onto the floor as Hikari's fists left his head. She quickly changed into the marines uniform. Hikari looked at his ID.. A leitenant. "This gives me a bit of power I can use to get around" she thought, as she left to find the man who assasinated her group.

"Leitenant Swinger! Can you do some paperwork?" a man yelled, Hikari nodded. "shit" she said under her breath. She had a guys uniform, was this some twisted Drag King scenario. Hikari shook her head. She needed to fool them long enough to get into the base.  
The marine, a Captain looked at Hikari's chest. "Your muscles look curved.." he said, Hikari blushed a bit. "I should workout more" Hikari tried to say in some husky accent. Shit. Hikari would die if he started 'fooling around' but she was able to get the slip. Hikari remembered on the Captain's desk a map to a secure room, She was sure that bastard she came here for would go there sooner or later.  
Hikari quietly opened the door, to see a few lab scientists and.. It was him. The man she was searching for. He is so dead.

As the lab scientists were working on their paperwork and testing, a powder swept in as the lab scientists started to drop like flies. Dustox was a good assasin. Hikari walked in and glared the man who killed her group in the eyes. "Your not going anywhere" Hikari said, both had pokeballs at the ready.  
The man quickly sent Arcanine and Wooper out as hikari reacted by sending Gengar and Staravia. "I see growlithe evolved" Hikari said depressingly. "Yes Fire Stones are Easy to get with the Companies funds and reputation" he said. "Gengar, hypnosis" Hikari yelled, the man quickly commanding Arcanine to close it's eyes. Wooper passed out. "Your double batte tactics don't work if one is out" Hikari noted. Arcanine stood between Gengar and Wooper, as if to defend it until it wakes up.  
"Gengar, phase and use shadow claw on wooper" Hikari yelled, the ghost phasing out, as it's dark claw was countered by Arcanine's Iron Tail. "Flame thrower" the man yelled, as Gengar countered with Shadow Ball. "Now use your speed Arcanine!" he yeled, the fast pokemon dashing around Gengar, unable to keep up with his movements. "Now Famethrower! Finish this!" he yelled as Gengar was hit with a blazing fiery burst. "Destiny Bond" Hikari yelled quickly, as the two tanks were taken out. Wooper woke up, and looked at Staravia. "Staravia Wing attack" Hikari yelled, As wooper countered with Water gun. "Mud shot won't work on a bird.." the man said, annoyed. "Staravia Ariel Ace! Lets finish this" Hikari said, as wooper was taken out. "While you were distracted with the battle, I thought the next thing you will do is try to get revenge. This bomb strapped to my chest prevents that." he said. Shit. "Your insane" Hikari said, scared. "Don't blow yourself up.." Hikari said. the man smiled. "I eliminated a group preventing income, and completed the NatX Marine Base's purpose. I will live forever in Nat'x company books! hahahahaha!" and at that second, Hikari in shock. the man pressed the detonate button.

Hikari woke up. the base was trashed. She was lying in a completely torn building. Her anke hurt a bit. Lying on the ground unable to move, Hikari saw a large aircraft carry a Blue Plate, similar to the Blue Steel. But this one looked more anti-artificial. Was this what they were experimenting on?  
Hikari turned her head to her left. hundreds of metres of waste from the destroyed building, she even saw the man's destroyed remainds. Did she really go this far for revenge?  
Hikari looked to her right. A small pokeball lay on the ground. She could tell it belonged to Wooper. Hikari knew Wooper was hers to begin with, how ironic it found its way back. This made Hikari's eighth pokemon.  
"I might just lie here a few hours.. then see how I feel.." Hikari murmered, passing out.

Meanwhile..

A man found a pokeball as he witnessed the explosion.  
The man grabbed the pokeball, and sent out what appeared to be Arcanine from the rubble.  
"This is Top Pokemon Ranger Ross, closing in on a possible target"  



	48. From the Rubble to the Skies

As Hikari got up from the rubble, she was able to pick up from where she left off. The large collapse of the facility wide enough for one person to disappear. Top Ranger Ross looked everywhere.  
"I need something to eat" Hikari thought to herself, as she arrived at a small town. As Hikari walked into a local cafe, she noticed a sign. "Pokemon Ringer Competition!" it said. Hikari was excited.  
"Something warm" Hikari told the maiden taking orders, as a tall dark haired man sat at her table. "Give me the bill" he said as he went to shake Hikari's hand. Hikari looked shocked. "Name's Marshall" he said with a smile, Hikari shook his giant hand. Well that wasn't fair. His hands weren't giant, Hikari just felt smaller in comparison.  
"Hikari.." she replied back. As the maiden gave them their refreshments, Hikari looked at the PokeRinger competition on the poster. "You entering?" Marshall said with a smug look. "Yeah" Hikari said. She knew another Ring would be healthy. Hikari and Marshall walked down to the competition, Hikari noted a total of 32 people were entering. This was going to be tough. As the announcer called Marshall first, he winked at Hikari. "Watch my trick".

"Marshall vs RedDog" The announcer yelled, as Marshall sent out Swellow and RedDog sent out Peliper. "Begin!"

"Peliper, water gun go!" RedDog yelled, trying to take Swellow from the start. "Ariel Ace!" Marshall yelled, the fast bird avoiding the water as Swellow was able to grab the ring first. "Peliper we are the only thing standing between Swellow and the Win, Don't let him past!" RedDog yelled. marshall glanced at Hikari and forced Hikari to lipread over the cheering crowd. "Watch"  
"Swellow, Double team" Marshall yelled, As Peliper's water gun hit a clone as Swellow Ariel Aced to the pole. The crowd roared. "Marshall and Swellow move onto the Top 16!" the announcer yelled.  
"Wow.." Hikari thought from under her breath. There was no way she could compete against that. Hikari needed to master that technique, and fast.

"Hikari vs Lenty" The announcer yelled, Hikari sending out Staravia as Lenty sent out Lediba. "A bug type.. This should be easy" Hikari thought. "Begin!"  
"Ariel ace" Hikari yelled to Staravia, Lediba quickly on the scene from behind. "Stun spore" Lenty yelled. "Haha.. You don't think I use a bug type against Birds for the fun of it do you?" he laughed. Hikari growled. She didn't have time for this. "Staravia, double team is based off splitting, try splitting apart" Hikari yelled, the stun spore not helping. Lenty was laughing in tears. "You total newbie! hahaha" he laughed. "Staravia, use your wings to blow the ring off.." she said in a cold sweat. The wing was unable to move, But repeatedly, Staravia was able to flap it's wings, blowing the ring onto the floor of the pole, where Staravia crashed from paralysis. Lenty in shock. "Dammit" he yelled. Hikari knew that was a close one.  
Maybe splitting wasn't the answer, she probably needed to see again how Marshall was able to pull it off.  
"Hikari is the winner! Top 16 member" The announcer yelled.

Hikari thought about it. It was Lenty's turn, she was going to see exactly how he made Swellow perform double team. It was about time Hikari won another Ring.  
"Marshall vs Osis" the announcer yelled, the Top 16 match heating up with the crowd's massive numbers.  
"Come on out Spearow" Osis yelled. "Now.." Osis yelled, but was to late. Swellow had Ariel Aced it to the Ring and back, Hikari furious that she didn't get the chance to see how he does it.  
"Marshall moves onto Top 8!" the announcer yelled. Hikari's match was next.

"Hikari vs Fingle" the announcer yelled, Fingle sending out Delibird. "Shit" Hikari thought. "Begin!"  
"Go, Delibird!" Fingle yelled, as Hikari quickly commanded Staravia to Ariel Ace it, taking the lead. "Icy wind" Fingle yelled, trapping staravia in a mini ice storm, but also managing to take down the ring as the icy storm made it's waves, Staravia quickly catching it as it hit the ground with a frozen wing. "Hikari's the winner, Top 8!" The announcer yelled. Hikari sighed. She had heard that so many times, and still she had failed to get a Ring.

"Marshall vs Getto" the announcer yelled, as Getto sent out Golbat. "Ariel ace" Marshall yelled, the usual routine by now. "golbat, supersonic on the ring" Getto yelled. "Dam" Marshall yelled. If he had shot that sonic blast anywhere, Swellow could have dodged it. But by focusing on the ring, Swelloe has to risk it all on this one move. "Double team go!" Marshall yelled. Hikari glared at his eyes. It was definately a type of splitting. Maybe Swellow was in two places at once. Hikari knew this was the only chance she'd get to master the move. "Golbat, Crunch!" Getto yelled as Swellow took the ring, successfully popping the clone as the ring fell towards the ground. "Yes" Marshall yelled, as the ariel ace to the finish secured Marshall a place in the top 4.

"Hikari vs Digi" the announcer yelled. Hikari sent out Staravia as Digi sent out Driftblim. Now or never.  
"Driftblim follow from behind" Digi yelled as Staravia ariel aced it to the Ring. As Hikari turned around Staravia was given quite the scare as Driftblim lay right in front of the bird. "Shadow ball Driftblim!" Digi yelled, Hikari screamed! "Double Team! Just like Swellow!" she yelled as the shadow ball burst through the newly awakened clone, Staravia landing the ring on the pole. "YES" Hikari screamed. Digi looked shocked. "Nice mastery of a move during battle, you're a risk taker i'll give you that". Hikari smiled. She wasn't in the mood to be in a bad mood, after all Staravia had just learned a skill she could use to get the Ring's she never could. Hikari was pumped.

"The Top 4 lineup will be Hikari vs Marshall and Amor vs Ginji" the Announcer yelled, the crows cheering.

In fact, the crows cheered so loud that it could be heard in the next town over, a small town with two individuals meeting.  
The man, identified as Buck from Carribean's crew had just gotten on shore. "Dam you Hikari" he said from under his breath. "So you know each other?" the myserious person said. Top Ranger Ross was closing in.  
"Wingull!" Buck yelled, as the bird was caught in the flames of Ross's "Justice". "Arcanine, burn the bird" Ross said firmly, as Wingull was burnt alive. Buck went into tears. "You're no better than the criminals you catch!" Buck yelled. Ross smirked. "You're a criminal, whether you live or die, and no matter what I do to you, I am always reported as the hero who caught you." Buck said. "Arcanine, silence this completely loud and dreadful person" Ross said, as the flames of 'Justice' burnt Buck alive. Ross turned to look at the town over, the one that had announced Hikari's name. "Hikari, you're next" Ross said.  



	49. A New Look

Hikari walked up to the platform as the announcer prepared to oversee the match between Hikari and Marshall, Swellow and Staravia heated up for the battle.

"Go" The announcer yelled, as Staravia and Swellow both ariel aced it to the ring, who is faster is still undecided. "Staravia, gust" Hikari yelled, trying to throw off Swellow's aim.  
"To soon" Marshall yelled as he signaled for Swellow to use double team, successfully taking the ring. Staravia was the only thing in between Marshall and victory, and she wasn't going to lose.  
Marshall smiled. "Ariel ace!" He yelled, as Staravia countered with ariel ace, desperate to take the ring from Swellow. "Double team swellow" Marshall commanded, as Swellow outpaced Staravia. Ten seconds until victory. "Shit" Hikari said. Staravia was held off by Swellow's double team clone, 5 seconds to victory. Hikari smiled.  
Staravia quickly burst into a puff of smoke. "You learned it to?" Marshall said in shock, the real Staravia ariel aced Swellow's left wing as the bird collided into the ground. "Victory" the announcer yelled.  
"Hikari and Amor for the final round!" the crowd cheered. Hikari was so fired up.

"Lets go, Skarmory!" Amor yelled. Hikari's eye on the prize. "Go" the announcer yelled.  
Hikari knew Staravia outpaced Skarmory, So Hikari was quick to ariel ace Staravia to the ring. Amor laughed. "You think because Skarmory isn't as fast, that you will just fly right past?" he said. Hikari smelled a trap.  
"Staravia, ariel ace is down" Hikari yelled, as Skarmory quickly used Iron Defence as he blocked Staravia's path. "Double team" Hikari said grimly, as Staravia's clone was destroyed thanks to Skarmory's metalic wing, The ring landed on the pole as Staravia swooped down. Hikari cheered along with the crowd.

The announcer walked up to Hikari as he handed her the second ring. Two more to go, and Hikari knew it.  
As Hikari walked out of the stadium, she heard a "wait" Hikari quickly turned around. "Hey Marshall" she said. The sun was getting hot so Hikari tried to not get pissed off to much. She found she gets moody in the summer heat.  
"That was a great battle" he said with a cheery smile. Hikari leaned against a nearby tree. "Whats up?" she said. Marshall gave her a map. "Whats this?" Hikari said curiously. "Thats the Piller March" he said. "The strongest Bird on Bird tournament in the region. Hikari grinned. "I guess you'll be competing to? she asked, Marshall nodded. Hikari kicked herself off the tree as she stood along the road. "I'll see you there then" she laughed. Marshall could tell she had alot on her mind. Marshall nodded as he left for another town. Hikari did the same.

It was hot, but it brang alot of pokemon out to. As Hikari walked along, their were mankey in the trees, the nice sounds of Pidgey chirping. Hikari couldn't help but relax.  
A shadow blocked the sun as it cast over Hikari and the mankeys. "I've been looking for you" Ross said. Hikari knew that sash anywhere. Pokemon Rangers.  
"I'm not like the ones you killed Hikari, I am a Top Pokemon Ranger. I am an expert at catching the most dangerous fugitives. He quickly sent out Arcanine. "Show me what you got"Hikari said curiously, noting that Arcanine was in fact the same one she battled. "You were at the crash site?" Hikari asked. Ross laughed. "Nothing you do can become unnoticed. Just blow up a few buildings, you get kicks on that sort of stuff?" he laughed. Hikari sent out Poliwhirl. "Arcanine flamethrower" Ross yelled, Poliwhirl quickly countering with Water pulse. Poliwhirl quickly looked to it's left. "Extremespeed" Hikari noted, Arcanine not aiming for Poliwhirl, but her.  
"flamethrower" Ross yelled, as Hikari quickly jumped onto the ground as Poliwhirl hit Arcanine with a water pulse.  
"Heh.." Ross said as he returned Arcanine to it's pokeball. A mankey quickly grabbed Hikari from behind, as two rushed at Poliwhirl to delay Poliwhirl's next moves. Ross walked up to Hikari. "Rangers control every pokemon, I'm like a god" he said with a smile on his face. Pokemon Rangers can spin stylers around wild pokemon, so technically rangers can control every pokemon.. This is bad. Ross pulled out a knife. "So many criminals have been eliminated by my hand.." he said. Hikari started to look terrified. She wriggled against Mankey's grip but to no avail. Hikari quickly jumped on her back, pushing the mankey into the stone pathway knocking it out.  
Ross stood over her with the knife. "You were fun" he said, as he slowly moved the knife towards Hikari a Rapidash quickly ran past, the man in the white cloak with black detailed lines picked her up. Hikari gasped. "Thanks" she said. Ross was shocked, he was that close and a person he'd never heard of saved the criminal. Hikari gripped the cloaked man so she wouldn't fall of Rapidash. "I don't believe what you are doing is right, but your wrongs outweigh those of the man who stood above you, therefore saving you is justified." he said. Hikari blinked. "What is your name?" she asked. "My name.." he paused. "Is Magnius.. of the Twin Lances!" 


	50. Church

"This is nice soup" Hikari said as the chef cleaned his cup. "So whens Magnius going to wake up?" she asked curiously. "He likes to sleep in" the chef replied. Hikari sighed. Her life lately has been a big roller coaster of events. Suddenly a pillow hit Hikari. "Yeah yeah.. Im awake" Magnius said. He didn't look like what Hikari expected of the legendary three Gym Leaders from what she saw of Tyson.  
Tyson was a medium height man with a strong build, and an expert of tactics. Magnius seemed to dress.. like a panda. A Clear black and white design. Hikari sipped some more of her coffee. "Want to battle now, sleepyhead?" she asked with a tired, but determined look. Magnius looked at her curiously. "Sure, but first we should go to church."  
Hikari imagined a giant salamence flying over this house and burning him straight into damnation. Yes, she did have gratitude for him saving her, but she hated the procrastination. "Ok" she replied. Like she had a choice. As Hikari and Magnius walked by, Hikari noticed the town was old, but had alot of repairs done to it. The wood was new, but the houses retained their old shape.  
"Magnius good to see you! Ooh.. Who's your lady friend?" A man dressed in white said. Hikari had the thought of ripping him to shreds, but instead she sighed. "We're not a couple" she tried to cough up from her throat. She felt like vommitting. Magnius laughed. "This is Priest Williams" Magnius said as they walked inside the church.  
"I don't really believe in religion" Hikari said. "There are lots!" Williams replied. "Foundation religion believes the world was made by Groudon of the land we walk on, Kyogre for the water we drink, and Rayquaza for the air we breathe." Williams continued. "Some believe in evolution, that a Deoxys landed on our planet along time ago, and evolved with 'dna' to form us humans today." Williams looked at an alter. "Some believe we are from an ulternate universe opened by Palkia, but the most common and widespread is the belief everyone was born from the foundations of the Mythical Plates owned by Arceus."  
Hikari froze. That plate.. She'd seen it before. "What does that blue plate do" she asked Williams. "Well.. legend has it that it boosts water type attacks, and makes all water attacks useless if cast against the weilder. NatX Marine base had an aircraft carry away a Blue Plate that looked just liked this. But what did NatX want with a Water Plate? "Now" Magnius said. Hikari looked at him questionably. "You asked me why I am here" Magnius said. Hikari nodded. She wanted to have this battle over and done with already. "I don't believe in any gods either, but I am here because I morally support the gathering of many people for a common cause, no matter what the cause is" he replied. This all coming from a guy who dressed like a panda. Hikari just nodded. "You know, I didn't believe in anything either." Williams said. "Me and my clefairy were trainers training for the pokemon league. We laughed at religion, but one day.." Williams said. "One what?" Hikari asked. "One day, a Moon Stone fell from the heavens and changed Clefairy forever. I was then obsessed with finding an answer." Williams replied. Magnius grinned. "Hikari, would you do me the honors of battling Williams?" Magnius asked.  
Hikari looked shocked. "So this is why you dragged me here?" she said impatiently. "Let's see who god favours more" he smirked. Hikari decided to beat him just to get rid of Magnius's smirk. "Bring it on" she said.

"I'm judge" Magnius said.

Hikari sent out Tepig and Williams sent out Clefable.

"Begin!" yelled Magnius.

"Ember go!" Hikari yelled as Tepig charged Clefable with the fiery onslaught. Williams quickly stood using his knees and prayed. "God.. May you give this metronome a Deadly attack!" he yelled, as Clefable quickly cast the attack. Hikari knew Metronome was an attack based on chance. Tepig's fire was countered by a Thundershock. "Dammit" Hikari said. "Through prayer, all my prayers are answered! Do you really think you can beat Clefable with every single attack known, guided by prayer? Williams asked.  
Hikari growled. She knew it was chance. But why did it seem so.. She shook her head. She was going to win. "Tepig Ember full power!" she yelled, as Williams quickly prayed for an effective Metronome. The ice below Tepig span him out of control. Williams looked at poor Tepig as he signalled for Clefairy to finish him off. "Brake him!" Hikari yelled, as Tepig's flames melted the ice below them as Clefairy used protect. The new soaring flames Hikari identified as Flame thrower. "Now tepig jump over Clefable!" she yelled. Clefable's protect faded as Tepig was midair over Clefable. "It doesn't matter if you can use every attack.. You can only cast one attack at a time, and thats why I'm about to do this" Hikari yelled. Tepig, in midair hit Clefable with a scorching Flame thrower as the fairy was knocked out before Williams eyes. Williams blinked. "I guess I need some training.." he laughed. That reminded Hikari of the Pokemon Ranger Ross. He was able to use every pokemon because he could capture them with his styler. "I guess Ross's weakness is he can only capture one at a time.." she thought. Magnius looked at her curiously. "What?" he asked. Hikari shook her head. "Never mind, another day" she said. Williams gave Magnius and Hikari some hot coco and cookies, they tasted really good. "Thanks" Hikari said. She was beginning to like this place. It had a homie touch to it. "So Magnius, our battle?" Hikari asked.  
"Yes.." he said. "You may have heard of my Twin Lances" he said, Hikari nodded. She was wondering what they were. "I don't just use my pokemon, I use my pokemon to bring my morales to battle!" Magnius said.  
"A battle of morales?" She asked. "Since the dawn of time people have used pokemon to fight their battles, but they did not fight according to modern day tactics, they fought with their beliefs as their weapons. Their pokemon the swords that carry out those beliefs onto the battlefield. Hikari, I will use my Twin Lances as phrophets to carry my beliefs in our battle" Magnius said firmly.  
Did this mean His twin lances are two pokemon? And whats this battle of morals? Would this mean she had to crush him morally? Hikari had so many questions. She was ready to take him down. Her fifth badge awaits. 


	51. Gym Leader Challenge 5

"Let our pokemon fight as substitutes for our own morality" said Magnius as the battle went underway.

Hikari thought about who to choose. "His Twin Lances are most likely Light and Dark type pokemon.. I should probably use Gengar to counter his Light, but Dark will have the advantage over Gengar.."  
"Gengar and Tepig you're up" Hikari said as the battle commenced. "Espion, my Light and Umbreon my Darkness take the stage" Magnius yelled as the four pokemon squared off.  
The judge waved the flags as Tepig heated up. "Tepig Flamethrower now!" Hikari yelled as the flames were aimed at Umbreom. "Quick Espion, Counter with Phychic" Magnius yelled as the flames were soon extinguished.  
"In life, Light will always help others, even if that other is darkness" Magnius quoted. "Oh yeah?" Hikari mocked. "Well Darkness doesn't really protect light, but if I hit your Espion you will use Umbreon to deflect. Stop pretending your righteous."  
"Gengar, phase underground and Tepig aim for Espion!" Hikari yelled as the flames torched their way towards Espion. "Espion Dodge" Magnius yelled as the four legged pokemon manouvered out of the way. "Light isn't weak" Magnius quoted. Hikari growled.

Gengar quickly came under Espion as it landed from the blazing attack it dodged. "Shadow ball" Hikari yelled as Espion was smashed into a nearby wall. "One down" Hikari mocked. Magnius smiled, as Espion rose to it's feet. "Alot of trainers have tried that, they assume light is weak and target Espion first. You underestimte the light." Magnius said.  
"Espion, Phywave go" Magius yelled, as Hikari was forced to command Gengar back underneath the stage as Tepig countered with Flamethrower. "Darkness will often use Light for it's evil intentions, like say.. a distraction" Magnius smirked. "Shit" Hikari said, as Tepig countered Espion he was shot from the side by Umbreom's Dark Pulse. "With Gengar underground, do you think you can actually take on the Light and the Darkness?" Magnius asked. Hikari was getting frustrated. "If I attack Espion with Gengar theres only a small possibility he will be knocked out because I dont know how much health his 'Light' has and that leaves Gengar vulnerable to Umbreom, but on the other hand Tepig cant take them both on.. What to do" Hikari thought.  
"Heh.." Hikari thought. "This is a double battle just like with that NatX guy, I may as well start using the teamwork option" Hikari said as she signaled Tepig to charge. "Espion, Phychic" Magnius yelled as Tepig Countered with flamethrower. "Umbreon take him with Dark Pulse go!" Magnius quickly said as Hikari signaled Gengar to pop out. "Destiny Bond" Hikari said narrowly. "Nice" Magnius commented, as Espion quickly redirected his phychic attack onto Umbreon's Dark pulse, negating the attack and thus saving Umbreon.  
As Espion stopped the attacks on Tepig to counter Umbroen's, Tepig hit the blazing flamethrower into Espion, essentially knocking it out. "Sometimes the Light will sacrifice for the Darkness" Magnius said calmly. But Hikari wasn't calm. "After all" Magnius continued" "With all that, Gengar's Destiny Bond is out of play. The moment you took out Espion, Umbreon's Dark Pulse being reflected was cancalled!" Magnius yelled as Gengar was smashed unconcious by the Dark force. Hikari blinked. "Dam, Such a chain rection!" Hikari growled. Tepig quicly took off, as Hikari signaled for a Flamethrower. "Umbreon, Protect" Magnius countered. "The Darkness always protects it's King"

"Can Tepig's Fire overcome Umbreon?" Hikari thought. Magnius laughed. "The Darkness will always take what it wants!" he yelled as Umbreon countered Tepig's fire with protect as Umbreon launched Dark Pulse. "It's over" Magnius commented. Hikari remembered back to the fight for the second Ring. The ability she overcame, but didn't master herself. "Every pokemon has limits, but they can be broken" she thought. Hikari then thought back to the battle against Clefable, how Tepig was able to overcome its own power to learn something new. "Magnius, the world isn't in black and white. Everyone can always become stronger!" she yelled as Tepig glowed red. "Is Tepig evolving?" Magnius said in shock. "No, this is the ability called Blaze. I fought a combusken with blaze once, it totally peaks their power at a whole new level!" Hikari yelled as the Fire Pushed Umbreon and it's protect back, a fire not of morality, and justifying the good and the bad, but a fire of growth, training and new surprises.  
Soon enough Protect gave out as Umbreon was cauht up in the fire and smashed into the wall. Magnius couldn't help but feel a little flustered. The judge announced Hikari as the winner as Magnius clapped. "It is true that new beginnings are over the horizon, but some just like to sit back and watch the world do it's thing, judging right from wrong is just in my personality. Does that make me a bad person for turning a blank eye on things?" Magnius said. "No.." Hikari smiled. "It makes you interesting" She laughed, giving him a nudge. "Magnius, you're a great judge of character, being able to tell which morality is in the wrong and justifying it's actions, but I prefer to get in there and make a difference" Hikari said proudly. If there was ever a time where Hikari had pride, it was now.

"So where are you off to now?" Magnius asked. Hikari looked unsure as she quickly looked surprised. "Thats right, Flyer wanted me to meet him at the Dread Tower." she laughed. "My town is the city between the Light and Dread towers, if you ever want a rematch you know where I will be" Magnius said, Hikari nodded.  
"Three more Badges to go.. Im hitting each Gym with everything i've got" Hikari said as she took off for the Dread Tower. 


End file.
